


Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon (maybe), Lime, So Little Time, So many names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 31,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Everything with these guys is possible. How far will you go to find out how much you have in common?





	1. Store Neighbors- Murasakibara Atsushi

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me! I'm doing Haikyuu! oneshots and Kuroko's Basuke oneshots at the same time!
> 
> Shikai is the Japanese word for dentist!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Dressed in my scrubs, I stood at the door of my dental office, breathing in the smells of the pastry located right next door, but I had never been inside. It smelled delicious, but I couldn’t just walk into the store right as I was about to open my office. I would look like the biggest hypocrite ever. I sighed as I opened the door and stepped into the building, flipping on all the lights and adjusting the temperature to prepare for the clients that would surely come. I placed all my belongings in my small office and locked it before sterilizing the equipment once more, since things could never be too clean. I heard the bell ring, alerting me of someone’s presence. My staff wasn’t even here, my office hours hadn’t officially started, and yet I had someone inside my office.

“Excuse me, but we’re not open right now,” I said as I rounded the corner, looking over some dental records for one of my first patients. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the person who dared to walk into my office so early. He was tall, at least 6’10” and looked bored.

“Shikai-chin, I need your help.” His voice was so gentle, but those eyes demanded my help. I nodded at the tall man with purple hair and asked for him to fill out a patient record form, which consisted of more than one form. How ironic. He shook his head stubbornly.

“I need to get back to work. I have a cavity. Can you fix it, Shikai-chin?” I gave the tall man a smile and motioned for him to follow me.

“Come this way please.” I brought him to one of the patient rooms that were located in the back of the clinic.“Are you afraid of the dentist? If so, I can provide you with a few distractions.” He shook his head and sat down in the chair. He barely fit. I placed the dental bib around his neck and tilted the chair backwards.“Can you open your mouth please?” He did so and I looked around for the cavity, finally finding it on the right side of his mouth and towards the back. “That’s quite a nasty cavity you have. Are you in any rush?”

“I don’t have to be back at work for another hour.” I gave him a soft smile as I rolled around in my chair, looking for the numbing jelly.

“Well, I graduated first in my class at dental school, so I will have you out of here in thirty minutes. How does that sound?” His eyes locked with mine and he nodded, giving me a small smile. He opened his mouth again and I applied the numbing jelly to his gum by the cavity. “Ok, let that work before I shoot your jaw up with Novocain.” I stood from my chair and left him in the room, stepping over to the prep area to prepare the shot and the other equipment. I went back into the room and began to drill his cavity after numbing him even more.“Am I hurting you?” I asked. No response. I stopped drilling and asked again.

“No, Shikai-chin.” I nodded and went back to working, cleaning out his mouth as I continued working.

Eventually, I finished his cavity and it was back to normal. He stood and went to grab gum from his pocket.

“No, no! It’ll ruin the work and you’ll have to come get it done again!” I warned as I grabbed his hand, taking the gum away.

“How long do I have to wait, Shikai-chin?”

“An hour. After that, you can eat whatever you want.” He sighed and looked down at me from the corner of his eye.

“Fine. I’ll pay you later today, okay?” I stared at the man. Was he kidding me?

“Don’t worry about this one time, okay?” He nodded and placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair before he walked out of the office, stopping at the door.

“Shikai-chin.” My eyes locked with the prettiest purple I had ever seen.

“Yes?” I asked.

“Thanks for helping me.” I waved at the tall and handsome man before returning to my work, my heart pounding extremely fast.

What was happening?

 

~~~

 

It was the end of the day for me, around 5:00 p.m. and I still hadn’t seen the tall and mysterious man from earlier. I kind of wished he would’ve come back, but I wouldn’t have much time for him since I was the only dentist in the whole clinic. I locked the building behind me, and turned to face the pastry shop to the left of where I was standing. My willpower had faded during the course of the day. I needed something sweet, my body craved something covered in chocolate or powder.

I opened the door to the pastry shop, a bell ringing to alert the owner that I had walked in. I quickly searched the aisles for manju, a little jelly-like treat made from flour and rice powder and some other things. Once, I found them, I grabbed two and continued looking around for something with chocolate on it. Somehow, I stumbled across chocolate cheesecake. I haven’t had one in years… The small cheesecake and the two manju in hand, I made my way to the counter only to see my early patient from this morning.

“Shikai-chin?” I smiled as I placed the sugary treats on the counter.

“Well hello! I didn’t know you were the owner of this shop!” His eyes lit up slightly.

“I like to bake, but I get cavities, Shikai-chin.”

“(f/n). My name is (l/n)(f/n).” His eyes widened at my forwardness.

“Murasakibara Atsushi.” I nodded.

“It’s nice to finally know who makes the delicious treats I smell every day.” I smiled at the man before returning my attention back to the treats. “I would like these please.” He nodded and began to wrap the treats for me. My eyes wandered around the store until the landed on the crème puffs located right behind Atsushi.

“You want a crème puff, (nickname)-chin?” I gulped, embarrassed that my want was so obvious.

“I-I…” He held up a finger, indicating for me to wait as he walked into the back of the store before bringing a small box filled with crème puffs.

“Here.” He shoved the box at me and I hesitated. “Eat one now, (nickname)-chin.” I picked up the delicate treat and popped it into my mouth. I closed my eyes as a soft moan left my lips, my body shaking slightly. When I opened my eyes, I saw Atsushi staring at me, his eyes filled with joy.

“That was amazing, Atsushi-kun!” He gave me a large smile before he popped another one into my mouth.

“Come by again, (f/n)-chin. I’ll be waiting here with treats for you.” I pulled out a pen and wrote my number down on his hand, winking as he looked at me.

“Let me know when you’re free. We can always bake together some time!”

I grabbed my pastries and walked out the door, knowing that Atsushi would be coming into my office just as much as I was going to go to his pastry shop.


	2. Duet- Akashi Seijuurou

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sat in front of the piano, looking at the keys as I played. My mind was wondering, my fingers moving on their own. Where the heck was my partner? I had been in this practice room for the past hour practicing the piano half of Beethoven’s Romance Op.50, but my randomly picked partner had the violin part and hadn’t bothered to show up. If we were going to win this competition, they would need to hurry up and get here.

The door behind me opened and closed, the familiar scent of musk and saffron wafting to my nose.

“Seijuurou?”

“I apologize for keeping you waiting, my Empress.” He set down a case, and pulled out a violin.

“You’re my partner, aren’t you?” He sent me an all knowing smile and began to warm up.

“How is the piano part, my dear?”

“I have it learned. How is the violin part?”

“It’s a piece of cake.” I smiled at the red head as he continued to warm up.

“You made me wait a long time. I hope you plan on repaying me for all this time?” I teased.

“Name whatever you want and I will give it to you.” Seijuurou smirked at me. This usual banter was common, but we had to practice for the competition.

“Are you ready?” I asked. He nodded and I counted us off.

Seijuurou’s fingers moved beautifully in time with my fingers, until he stopped playing for a while. It appeared that I had a solo so soon in the music. I recalled the music in my mind, seeing that I couldn’t have the music in front of me when Seijuurou played without music in front of him. It was beautiful, the music we were making, and it was a long song as well. Almost nine minutes long, but we were both veterans when it came to playing music. When we finished playing, Seijuurou and I looked at each other.

“Beautiful,” we both said at the same time.

“Looks like we don’t need much practice,” Seijuurou said. I stood and nodded, happy that we nailed it in one shot. Seijuurou put away his violin and I closed the cover over the keys, before leaning against the wall. My orbs locked with red orbs.

“Would you like to get something to eat?” Seijuurou asked as he grabbed my hand in his. I nodded, still shy to my boyfriend’s gentleness. He was not like this on the basketball court, so it still surprised me a little. “Let’s go to that Italian restaurant that you wanted to go to.” We got into the limo and went to the restaurant to eat.

~~~

“(l/n)-sama, Akashi-sama has requested that we assist you in getting ready for the competition today!” the head maid said as she and the three behind her bowed.

I had spent the night before competition at Seijuurou’s house, practicing our duet again to make sure all the improvements we had discussed were seen through. The door across the hall from the guest room I was staying in, opened, Seijuurou’s head becoming visible as he sent me a lazy smile. The four maids rushed into the room, closing the door behind them, blocking any contact I had with Seijuurou.

“(l/n)-sama, I will prepare your bath!”

“I’ll pick out your clothes!” The other two would help me undress and redress, which was awkward because I could do it myself, but they insisted. I slid into the warm bath, smelling of sakura blossoms and Asian pear. One maid ran her hands through my hair, washing it as I sat in the bath.

Eventually, I dressed in a white button up shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt. The four maids curled my hair at the same time to make the process go faster. I applied very modest makeup and thanked the maids for their help before leaving the room to go eat.

“(l/n)-sama, your shoes are by the door!” I nodded and thanked the head maid.

“Well, don’t you look lovely today.” My eyes met Seijuurou’s before I noticed he was wearing all black with a red tie.

“I could say the same to you, Seijuurou.” He motioned for me to sit down with him, breakfast already on the table.

“Eat before we go to the competition.” I nodded and began to eat.

~~~

Seijuurou and I were sitting in the audience, waiting for a violin and viola duet to end before we took the stage.  We clapped when they finished and stood to walk onto the stage. We began to play, the audience becoming soundless at the music. Seijuurou and I held eye contact the whole time, seeing no one but our other half as we played the romantic song.

I really enjoyed little moments like this. Seijuurou and I didn’t have to be strict on ourselves the whole time, and music came to us naturally so it was nice to relax and play what you felt in your heart with the person you loved. My mind flashed back to how I even met my current boyfriend. It had been in piano class at Teiko and our fathers thought it would be a good idea since Seijuurou and I were always number one in our classes every single year.

A felt a breath of relief leave my body as the song ended. Seijuurou offered me his hand and I took it to stand before bowing with Seijuurou, his hand now on my waist. We knew we had this competition in our win column, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was the duet we played, the meaning and the name of the song reflecting how Seijuurou and I felt about each other. It was a beautiful and fragile feeling, but I knew that without Seijuurou, the feeling would disappear. Our lives were a constant duet and yet, it was full of beauty and love. It was something unreplaceable. It was perfect.


	3. Doctors Make The Worst Patients- Midorima Shintaro

*Shintaro’s POV*

 

I sighed as I opened the door to my house, my eyes automatically going to the clock that sat next to the wall. It was 2:00 a.m.

I closed the door gently before pulling off my thick coat and hanging it on the coat rack. I stalked to the back of the house, throwing my doctor’s coat in the pile of laundry that needed to be done. My eyes scanned the kitchen as I walked into the room, looking for dinner. Oh, there it was, still warm in the oven. I quickly ate and walked up the stairs to my bedroom, opening the door slowly. Not bothering to turn on the lights, I made my way to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and starting the shower and getting in. These hours were killing me. I worked four days a week, 20 hours a day. I groaned as the hot water ran over my shoulders, making me relax. I got out of the shower, drying my body before pulling on a pair of shorts and walking into the bedroom while drying my hair.

The body that was curled up on my bed was wrapped in all the blankets. A small smile graced my lips as I stared at her. No matter what the temperature was, she was always cold and needed to burrow in blankets. I got in bed next to her, the bed shifting as it took my weight.

“Tsun-kun?” My eyes narrowed at the nickname. I knew I was Tsundere, but she didn’t have to point it out.

“How are you feeling, (f/n)?”

“I’m doing fine. Our baby is doing fine as well.” I placed a hand on her large stomach.

“Is that so?” I asked. She nodded, moving the multitude of blankets out of the way.

“Shinichi is doing fine, he’s just keeping his mommy awake.” I felt the boy kick my hand and sighed.

“How long has he been doing this?”

“A few hours.”

“Let me make you some milk tea. It should help. Where’s your body pillow?”

“It’s downstairs.”

“I got it.” I walked downstairs and quickly made her some tea and grabbed her pillow.

“Thanks, Tsun-kun.” She adjusted herself. And actually shared some of the covers with me. She was probably waiting for me to come home so Shinichi would calm down. I pressed a kiss against her forehead and wrapped my arm around her.

“I have tomorrow and the following day off.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll ask you questions when you wake up.”

~~~

My eyes slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was day outside and (f/n) wasn’t in the bed with me anymore. I finally sat up and grabbed my glasses, placing them on my face. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and I heard whimpers.

“(f/n)?” I called. No response.

I jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs into the kitchen. A plate was shattered on the floor and (f/n) was leaning against the counter.

“Sh-Shintaro…”

“Don’t move. I’m going to get you to the hospital, but I need to get this glass out of the way first. If you get glass in your feet, it might cause other problems when they try to disinfect it.” I quickly swept up the glass around her feet and then picked up her, taking her into the car. I drove to the hospital, parking in my usual space.

“Dr. Midorima, you’re here early!”

“Get me a room. My wife is in labor.” Everyone’s eyes widened and they jumped into action. “Make sure she has an IV. Prepare an epidural. Have a nurse monitoring her blood pressure and her breathing at all times. Get me an ultrasound! I don’t want this child to come out breach!” I barked orders, sending the staff into a panic.

“Shintaro.” My eyes wandered over to (f/n).

“What?” She gave me a small smile, obviously in pain.

“Come sit down and relax with me please. You’re stressing everyone and me out.” I was reluctant to sit down and watch everyone else take care of her. She was MY wife and I was a doctor. I could easily take care of her. Her hand grabbed mine and she pulled me to her. I sat down, nervous as another doctor walked in.

“Dr. Midorima, don’t worry. I’ll take care of your wife.”

~~~

I was standing next to the bed. Pacing back and forth as (f/n) screamed.

“One more push, Mrs. Midorima!” She grabbed my hand tightly, so tight that I fell to my knees.

“Did you give her an epidural?” I yelled.

Our baby was born and I somehow managed to fight through the pain in my hand. They took the child away and came back ten minutes later, before handing Shinichi to (f/n).

“Mrs. Midorima, you were a perfect patient! Your husband on the other hand…” I glared at the doctor and forced everyone out.

“So, Shintaro, what do you think?” I looked over at the green haired boy.

“He looks nothing like you, (f/n).” She glared at me.

“I know. I’m asking what you think about him other than his looks.”

“I think he will make a good doctor and I also think he will become an amazing doctor like me.” (f/n) rolled her eyes and passed Shinichi to me.

“You’re horrible, Tsun-kun.”

So maybe doctors did make the worst patients, but when it came to my family, I’d do whatever it took to make sure they were safe and healthy.


	4. The Untouchable Heavens- Kise Ryouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pilot and an astronomer mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is kind of corny, but I really do love this. It's more of a relationship fixer chapter.

*Ryouta’s POV*

 

“You seem happy to return to Japan, Captain.” I looked over at the flight attendant that had just stepped into the cockpit.

“Yeah.  I’ve been away for a long time, but I get about a month break.”

“I know (f/n)-chan will be happy to have you home for a month.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how she stayed with me throughout all of this.”

“You haven’t proposed to her yet?” I shook my head. It just wasn’t the right time. I wanted to travel and see the world, but that meant (f/n) would have to wait for me. It’s a gut wrenching feeling because I know she wouldn’t want to become a flight attendant, so we never really spent time together.

The airport came into view and I motioned for the flight attendant to leave before grabbing the microphone.

“Good afternoon everyone. The time is 4:39 and we are officially in Japan. We will be landing in ten minutes so if you could please sit down and buckle up, I’ll have us on the ground in no time.” I eased the plane down on the strip and landed it perfectly. I was so grateful just to be back in Japan.

~~~

I dragged my suitcase behind me as I walked to the door of our apartment. I put my key into the lock and opened the door.

“Hey, (f/n). I’m home.” I closed the door behind me and locked it. I placed my suitcase against the wall and took off my uniform.

“Hey, Ryouta…” a sleepy voice said. (f/n) walked down the hallway, hair completely messy and pajamas still on her body.

“Isn’t it a little late to be sleeping?” I asked as I met her halfway.

“I’m on the night shift now. My research is a lot easier when the sun isn’t blocking my view.” Well this is interesting.

“When did you get put on the night shift?” I asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

“About two weeks ago. Why?” I shook my head.

“It’s nothing. Is it okay if I go with you to the lab?”

“You just got back. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“I want to go with you (f/n)cchi.”

“Okay, okay. My shift doesn’t start until 6:15. I have about an hour to get ready and we’ll go, okay?” I nodded and sat on the couch as she went to the bathroom to get ready.

I could see the toll my career was taking on (f/n) and our relationship. She never would’ve taken a night shift if I had been here with her. I knew that she hated being in bed by herself at night. Ugh, our jobs sucked.

~~~

I was in the lab with (f/n) and it was dark outside.

“So they have you on nebulas right now?” (f/n) nodded.

“I love nebulas. They’re tragic and pretty at the same time.” She looked through the telescope and smiled. “Want to see one of my babies?” she asked as she turned to me, a big smile on her face. I walked over to the telescope and looked through. Honestly, I was impressed.

“That’s the Eagle Nebula, otherwise known as the Pillars of Creation. I’ve been monitoring its levels and looking at the stars that are somewhat near it. There might be another supernova soon.” She was such a nerd, but I guess that’s what you get when your girlfriend is an Astronomer.

She moved it around again and squealed with joy.

“Look at these two!” I looked again and saw two red nebulas.

“Let me guess, Orion and the Heart?” She nodded.

“You’re learning, Ryouta.” I put an arm around her waist and pulled her to me.

“I see something even prettier than those nebulas.” She raised an eyebrow.

“And what is that?”

“You.” She turned away from me and blushed.

“You’re so corny, Ryouta.”

“You’re the one that fell for it.” She turned off the telescope and sat on her desk, tapping the area next to her for me to sit down on.

“I’m glad you’re back, Ryouta. I’ve really missed you.” I threw my arm over her shoulder and sat down.

“I’ve missed you too, (f/n)cchi. I couldn't wait to come back home.” I grabbed her hand with my other and placed a kiss on her temple. “I’m considering finding another job, (f/n)cchi.”

“I thought you loved flying.”

“I do, I really do, but I don’t want to make you wait any longer.”

“I’m fine, Ryouta, really.”

“Then why did you get the night shift? I know you asked for it.” It was quiet between the two of us. “Quit trying to be strong in front of me. I know you.”

“What was I supposed to say, Ryouta? When we both started working, we knew that one day, one of us would have to give up our job if this relationship was going to keep going. We’ve both known that.” I pushed her back on her desk, crawling over her delicate body.

“Then let me find another job, (f/n)cchi. We’ve been together since the first year at Kaijo. I’m not going to let us throw the past few years away.” I pushed her white lab coat off her shoulders, placing my lips on her bare shoulders and neck.

“R-Ryouta…”

When was the last time I heard her say my name so tantalizing? My hand slipped behind the back of her shirt, pulling the fabric away from her body. I needed this woman. I need my little nerd and I wasn’t going to let her go.

Thankfully, her boss didn’t walk into the lab that night.

~~~

It was night when the plane took off from the runway. Once we had been in the air for a few minutes, I turned to look at the smaller body next to me.

“Can you see them, (f/n)cchi?” She stared out of the window, her hands pressed on either side of the window.

“I can see them!” she said happily. “Thank you for bringing me, Ryouta!” I placed a hand on her chin and made her face me.

“You like the stars?” She nodded. I pressed my lips against hers and shifted in my first class seat. “Well, (f/n)cchi, where we’re going, you’ll see nothing but those heavens you like so much. You’ll have to fight me off though.” She laughed softly as she squeezed my hand.

“Again, thank you for bringing me on this trip, Ryouta.” I looked down at the small black gym bag that was located by my feet. (f/n)’s ring was in there.

“No problem, (f/n)cchi.”

It was a new start for us.

We both did something untouchable, something that didn’t involve the other, but that was going to change.

If we were going to touch the heavens, I was going to make sure that we did it together or not at all.


	5. Honey- Aomine Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight cursing because it is Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter. Daiki will forever have my heart!
> 
> Enjoy!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I was new at the police station. I was a forensic scientist and analyzed everything and anything that was sent my way, and I really do mean anything.

“(f/n)-chan, how are you fitting in?” my co-worker Asumi asked me.

“I’m doing fine, Asumi-chan. I think this has to be the easiest three weeks that I’ve ever worked!” She smiled and flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

“Sorry for all the work you’re getting. Usually no one forensic scientist gets that amount of work, but it seems like the police officers are flirting with you.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

“Yup! This happens with all the cute forensic scientists. The more work they give you; the more likely they are to see you since you’re the only one who can hand off work to other people.” I smiled at Asumi.

“I don’t mind. I like the work. It’s interesting the things the officers find while they’re doing their patrols and chases and such.” She slipped on her lab coat and picked up a sample that had stains on it. What kind of stains were they? I have no clue.

“Oi, can one of the forensic scientists get their asses over here and help me with this so I can finish my patrols?” a deep voice asked.

I looked around. There were literally only eight forensic scientists in this whole entire station. Four of them had the day off, Asumi was buried in work, a guy named Kotaro was busy doing a chemical test, and the other guy named Zero had stepped out to buy more gloves since we were almost out of gloves. That left me. I smiled as I approached the counter. Waiting for me was a tall, dark police officer with dark blue hair and matching eyes.

“How can I help you?” I asked. He raised an eyebrow as he eyed me, especially my large breasts.

“Who are you? I haven’t seen you before.”

“It’s quite rude to ask who someone is without introducing yourself first.” He grumbled before turning to look at the wall.

“The name’s Aomine Daiki. I’m a police officer.”

“Nice to meet you, Aomine. I’m (l/n) (f/n). I’m the new forensic scientist!”

“So you’re the little fox everyone has been talking about, huh?” I tilted my head to the side, confused by his comment. “You have everyone working hard just so we can bring you evidence. I understand why.” I smiled up at him.

“Am I really that famous?” I asked. He leaned over the counter, staring at me.

“Yeah, you are.”

“(f/n)-chan, are you okay?” Asumi asked. She came around to the front and frowned as her eyes landed on Aomine. “Ahomine, why are you distracting my sweet little (f/n)-chan? She has work to do. I can’t believe you’re here flirting with her you pervert!”

“Oh shut up, will ya? You’re annoying as hell, Asumi.” I sweat dropped as the two continued to argue.

“Asumi-chan, I’ll be there in a second, I promise. Let me collect the evidence from Aomine-kun.” The ravenette left, quite begrudgingly, leaving me with Aomine.

“I need you to analyze this for me. It may have traces of chemicals that were used in the victim’s murder. How soon can you have these results out for me?” he asked. My eyes flickered over to my desk. I had about seven different cases ahead of this one, but I didn’t get hired for nothing.

“I can have the results out by 1:00 p.m. at the latest. Is that okay?” He smiled.

“Are you serious? You can work that fast?” I nodded.

“I didn’t graduate top of my class for nothing!”

“Alright. I’ll see you around that time tomorrow!” I took the evidence from him and walked back to my desk as he turned around to leave, sending me one more look.

“I think he likes you, (f/n)-chan.” I looked over at Asumi.

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s never that friendly with anyone back here. He complains that we take too long with results, but we don’t have the skills that you do. You have super human analyzing skills and are able to figure out what a compound might be before you even test it. You’re amazing, (f/n)-chan. Sadly, that means he’s going to come around more often.” I smiled.

He wasn’t so bad, right?

~~~

I ran out of work. Aomine’s sample was completely finished and the other officers hadn’t come into the lab for two days. Work must be slow since they picked up on the work. The door opened and I turned around to see who it was. It was Aomine.

“Hey, (f/n)-chan, I’m here for my evidence.” I grabbed the evidence and the results and walked over to him.

“Here you go, Aomine-kun.” I placed the evidence on the counter and turned the test results around so he could see them.

“It appears that there was a multitude of chemicals used. The most abundant was propane. The victim was most likely suffocated by something soaked in propane, which is why it was on the shirt you gave me. I hope it helps. Also, I included a chart of the other chemical traces that were also present as well; just in case anyone gives you trouble over the propane.” I smiled up at him, only to see his eyes staring into mine.

“You’re amazing you know that, right?” His hand accidentally grabbed mine as he reached for the test results, making us both blush. “A-ah, sorry!” I shook my head, the smile still on my face.

“Don’t worry about it.” He stood up straight and placed his hand in front of his face, desperately trying to block his blush from my observant eyes.

“Hey, (f/n), do you wanna go out later today or tomorrow?”

“I have tomorrow off. Does that work with your schedule?”

“I work from 7:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. tomorrow since it’s a Sunday. I’ll pick you up at 1:00 p.m. How does that sound?”

“I think that sounds wonderful. I’ll write down my address and my number, okay? Call me when you’re on your way.” I handed the paper to him, my hand shaking slightly.

“G-got it! I’ll see you later, (f/n)!” He turned around to leave.

“Bye, Daiki.” He froze when I said his first name. He turned around and smirked.

“Do you have a date with him, (f/n)-chan?”

“Yes.” Asumi sighed.

“Sweetheart, I thought you knew that you don’t make honeys where you make money?” Asumi sighed as she plopped into her chair.

“It’s just a date, Asumi-chan.”

“Let’s hope so, (f/n)-chan…”

Just what I have gotten myself into?

 

*Daiki’s POV*

 

“What?!” the chief of police yelled as we all sat in the meeting room. “You’ve only met her twice and you’re taking her out tomorrow? I wanted to ask her out!” the chief of police whined.

“You’re old enough to be her father, old man.”

“Daiki, I don’t know how you do it! We’ve been in the lab and giving her our evidence for weeks and we get nothing more than a smile from her. How the hell did you get her number?” I shrugged.

“Was I not supposed to?” I asked.

“No, you weren’t!” all the guys yelled.

“Geez, get off my ass!” I said as I covered my ears from all the yelling. “If she didn’t like me, she wouldn’t have accepted.”

This is what the Tokyo Police Department had come to: a bunch of grown men crying over my date with the new forensic scientist. I sighed as the crying in the meeting room continued. This was going to be a very long meeting…

 

*(f/n)’s POV*

 

I wore a white blouse and dark blue pants with matching heels. I paced back and forth in my apartment, waiting anxiously for Daiki to call me. As if my thoughts were immediately answered, my phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, I’m down the street. You’re ready, right?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Alright, I’ll come up to your door and escort you, okay?”_

“You really don’t have to, Daiki.”

_“It’s a gentleman’s job to go to the door and walk his date to the car. Let me do it.”_ I blushed.

“Okay. I’ll wait for you inside then.” A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

“Well don’t you look nice in and out of your lab coat.”

“Thanks, Daiki.” I closed and locked the door behind me before walking with Daiki. He was still dressed in his police uniform.

“So how was work?” I asked. He rolled his eyes.

“Those idiots are crying because I’m taking you out on a date today.” I laughed.

“I must have broken a lot of hearts then.”

“You’re telling me… I have to hear them all whine.” He walked me over to his police car and opened the passenger door. I slid in and buckled the seat belt while waiting for him to get into the car.

“Sorry I didn’t bring my own car. I was on a time crunch and getting my own car would be another thirty minutes.”

“Don’t worry. Isn’t this your own car too though?”

“It is. This is my specially marked police car.”

“Who did the car get repossessed from?” I asked as he started driving.

“Some leader of a gang. It’s a nice McLaren, huh?” I nodded my head. It really was. On the way to the restaurant, I noticed that some police cars were following us.

“You invited your friends?” I asked teasingly. He looked in the rear view mirror.

“Tch, no I didn’t.” He pulled over into a parking lot and they followed. They all got out the car and talked to Daiki, before looking into the car and seeing me. Oh no. Daiki was right. They were crying over me. Daiki shook his head before we sped off to the restaurant.

We FINALLY arrived in front of the restaurant and drew a lot of attention. Daiki got out and opened the door for me before helping me out of the car. I cursed under my breath as the wind began to blow and I shivered.

“Cold?” Daiki asked. I nodded. With no hesitation, he took off his jacket, revealing the tight shirt that gripped every muscle and curve of his torso. I couldn’t help it, I had to stare. “Quit drooling, will ya? You haven’t even eaten first!” Daiki teased. I shot him a playful glare and thanked him for the jacket. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the restaurant to eat.

Turns out the big, bad cop was as sweet as honey.


	6. It's Vanilla- Kuroko Tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Tetsuya is sooo difficult...

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Rain was pouring outside and I grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate.

“Tetsu,” I called. He looked up from the couch and over at me.

“Yes?”

“I made some hot chocolate.” I handed him the mug and sat down on the couch next to him.

“It’s so cold,” I whined as I snuggled up to my boyfriend. He slipped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

“After we finish these, let’s go to your room. It’s always warm in your room, (f/n).” I nodded and we quickly finished the warm beverages. Once the mugs were in the sink, we made it into my room, the door closing behind us.

“I’m sorry I made you stay so late, Tetsuya.” He shook his head and placed a hand on my head, that stiff face of his never changing.

“Don’t worry about it.” I rummaged through my clothes drawer and pulled out one of Tetsuya’s shirts and a pair of his shorts.

“Here, you can wear these.” I tossed them to him and he easily caught them.

“Thanks.” I nodded and stripped out of my clothes and slipped on one of his shirts, it wasn’t like Tetsuya hadn’t seen it before.

“(f/n),” Tetsuya called out for me.

“What is it, Tetsu?” He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bed with him, my body pressed snuggly against his.

“Cuddle with me,” was his demand. We stayed in that position for a while and I had to admit, I wanted more. I sat on his lap and ran my hands down his chest.

“Tetsu…” I cooed as I pressed my lips against his, wanting, no needing more than the limited contact we were having. His hands cupped my cheeks as we kissed, his thumbs caressing my skin. I moaned slightly and pulled away from him. His blue eyes stared into mine and I blushed.

“Do you…?” Tetsuya started.

“Yeah.”

He placed a hand on my hip his other one running lines down my spine, making me shiver. He sat up, leaning against my head board and pulled me closer to him on his lap. We pulled away again and stared at each other’s faces. I knew my lips were bruised and my cheeks were red, but Tetsuya had that usual face of his. However, his eyes spoke all the words that he didn’t say. There was love, adoration, confidence, worry, so many more that I couldn’t explain yet. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“I love you, Tetsu.”

"I love you too, (f/n)."

 

*Tetsuya’s POV*

 

(f/n) and I lied in her bed, tired from our activity earlier. I felt her poking me, so I looked over at her.

“Yes?”

“That’s a first,” she said. I raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” I asked. She nodded.

“We’ve never done anything that gentle and sweet before. Are you okay, Tetsuya?” She placed a hand on my forehead, checking for a fever but didn’t notice that she had pushed the sheet off of her bare chest.

“It’s called Vanilla sex, (f/n). Not everything has to be so rough.”

“I know that, Tetsuya. It just surprised me, is all.” I pulled the sheet over her bare chest, not wanting her to get sick. I rolled over so I was straddling her.

“Then maybe we should do more so you’re not surprised?” I asked as I placed kisses on her neck, my hand grabbing her bare hips.

“If you’re up for more, Tetsuya.”

“Always.”


	7. Sparks Part One- Kagami Taiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long so I divided it into two parts...  
> Enjoy!

*Kagami’s POV*

 

I walked into the basketball gym of Seirin. It was another regular day of practice and I was fairly content.

“Kagami, you’re late,” Riko said as I walked towards the locker room.

“Hey, Riko-senpai.”

“Hurry up and change! I have a very important announcement for the whole team!” I nodded and went to go change. I walked back to the whole team and noticed a (h/c) haired girl standing off to the side of Riko.

“Everyone, this is (f/n) (l/n). She is a first year and she has asked to be the manager for the team. I also believe that she attended Teiko with Kuroko-kun and the other Generation of Miracles. So everyone, please make her feel welcomed.” She smiled at everyone and bowed.

“(f/n)-chan, allow me to introduce you to everyone on the team,” Kuroko said. He introduced her to everyone and then stopped in front of me. “This is Kagami Taiga. He’s the team’s ace.” She looked up at me and smiled. Her (e/c) eyes pierced my red ones.

“Taiga, huh? I didn’t know there was another one.”

“Another one?” I asked her. She nodded and looked at Kuroko.

“(f/n)-chan is known as the (f/c) Tiger.” My eyes widened and I leaned closer to her face to examine those eyes that captivated me.

“K-Kagami-kun, what a-are you doing?” (l/n) stuttered out. If possible, my eyes widened even more as I realized how close to her face I was. I blushed as I stumbled back, eventually falling to the floor.

“Bakami, why are you bothering (l/n)-chan?!” (l/n) walked towards me and put a hand on my head.

“Are you okay, Kagami-kun? You’re awfully red.” Her cold hand shocked me and I looked into her eyes.

“(l/n)-chan, I’m-”

“(f/n). Call me (f/n).”

“(f/n), I’m fine.” She smiled and stood up, distancing herself from me a bit.

“I’m glad you’re not hurt, Kagami-kun.” I stood up and looked at her.

“Taiga.” She smiled and nodded.

~~~

I was walking home after practice. (f/n)… Man this girl captivated me. I sighed as I looked at the sky and then in front of me. I saw (h/c) hair in front of me.

“(f/n)!” I called and watched as the girl in front of me stopped and turned around.

“Taiga.” I ran up to her and smiled.

“What are you doing over here, (f/n)?” She pointed to an apartment complex. My apartment complex, actually.

“I live there. Why are you here?”

“I live there too.” She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“So you’re the one that everyone was talking about.” I tilted my head and looked at her.

“You’re room 214?”

“How did you know?” I asked.

“I’m in room 215. I always hear you walk into the building and I hear you snore. You’re awfully loud.” I blushed at her comment and sighed.

“Let’s get inside.” We walked to our rooms and looked at each other.

“Taiga?” I looked over at her.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to eat with me? I made a lot of curry yesterday and it’s only me.”

“Sure. I’d like that.”

(f/n) placed my third bowl of curry in front of me.

“You’re an excellent cook, (f/n).”

“Thank you, Taiga. Sorry my house is a mess. I just had my ex-boyfriend move out and he trashed the place.”

“Ex-boyfriend?” She nodded.

“His name is Haizaki Shogo. I’m sure you’ve heard the fights.” My eyes widened as I remembered some of their fights. I noticed her tightly clenched fist and I placed a hand on her hand.

“I’m here for you, (f/n).” Her eyes met mine and she gave me a small smile. There was something in her eyes that captivated me, but I couldn’t place it. I looked away from her and continued eating.

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sighed as I stretched and then looked at my wall, wondering if Taiga was awake. I heard snoring on the other side and banged on the wall.

“(f/n)?” he asked.

“Hey, sleepy-head. It’s almost time for school.” He sighed.

“Thanks for waking me up, (f/n). I’ll walk you to school.”

“Okay. I’m going to get ready.” I walked into my bathroom to get ready for the day. I groaned as my hair wasn’t cooperating with me, so I put it into a bun. I walked out of my apartment and saw Taiga waiting outside.

“Good morning, Taiga.”

“Good morning, (f/n).” We walked down the steps and towards Seirin.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“You already know the answer, (f/n).”

“Yup! I heard you snoring!” I stuck my tongue out at him and winked.

“So how are you feeling with the team? You’ve been with us for about a month right?” Taiga asked. I nodded.

“I like it so far. I noticed there are a lot of the guys that like me on the team. I don’t know if I want to date any of them though.” Taiga stopped.

“Why not?” he asked, his voice deep and serious. I peered back at him.

“There is one guy on the team that I like, but I don’t think he likes me.” I faced forward, looking at the school. “We’re going to be late, Taiga.”

~~~

I sat next to Riko as she yelled at all the players. I watched as Taiga pulled off his shirt. My breath hitched as I noticed all of his toned abs, the muscles ripping underneath his skin, that V.

“(f/n)? (f/n)!” I snapped out of my daze at Riko’s constant yelling. “Are you okay, (f/n)? You stopped breathing.” I pulled my eyes away from Taiga and looked at the brunette in front of me.

“Y-yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Riko.” She sighed in relief and turned towards the rest of the team, who was watching me. “I’m going to get water.” I quickly excused myself and ran to get water. What was I doing? Of course Taiga doesn’t like me! I’m just embarrassing myself. I walked into the gym and saw the guys taking a break.

“(f/n).” I jumped as I turned around to see Tetsuya at my side.

“I need to talk to you.” I nodded and we walked to a corner of the gym.

“What’s wrong with Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya asked me.

“I don’t know.”

“You like him, don’t you?” A blush crept over my cheeks.

“Yes.” Tetsuya sighed and looked at me.

“Does he know about Haizaki?” I nodded. “Then get him.” Tetsuya gave me a rare smile and I returned it.

~~~

I walked home with Taiga.

“Are you okay, (f/n)?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Riko was really worried because you weren’t breathing earlier.” I smiled and looked at the ground.

“I’m fine. Thanks.” We continued to walk in silence.

“Hey, do you want to go to the Sakura Festival with me? Well, I mean the whole basketball team, but I’m asking you so would you like to-” I placed a finger to his lips and smiled.

“I would like to go with you, Taiga.” He gave me a big smile and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked as he embraced me in this tight hug. He was so happy. Did me saying yes cause this happiness? I hugged him back and closed my eyes. This was probably the closest I would get to ever touching him again and I savored it.

~~~

“(l/n)-chan, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Sakura Festival?” I smiled as I looked at Izuki.

“Izuki-senpai, I’ll already be there with you guys!” Everyone looked in awe.

“Who asked you?” Koganei asked. I pointed towards the red head that walked into the gym.

“Bakami, you asked (l/n)-chan to the Sakura Festival? I wanted to ask her!” Taiga looked at me and smiled. He hooked an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

“I asked her yesterday.” I blushed from all the stares and eventually pulled away from Taiga.

“Alright, everyone on the court. You can flirt with (l/n) later.”

 


	8. King- Kiyoshi Teppei

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I woke up and looked at the clock located on the night stand next to my bed. It was 4:00 p.m. Dammit! I scrambled out of bed and into my bathroom, rushing to get ready. Yes, I was supposed to be at school, but I was taking a day off today. I quickly got dressed and ran to my kitchen, making lemons in honey, two large bentos and a medium sized bento. I overslept… Oh man, Teppei was going to be so disappointed if I didn’t make it on time. Well, the game wasn’t until 7:00 but it was a 45 minute train ride and before that I had to cook… I shook my head. Now was not the time to get upset and give up. I had to push through, if not for me, then for Teppei. Speaking of my 6’4” boyfriend…

“Hey, Teppei. Did you need anything?” I asked as I brought my phone to my ear. _“_

_I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”_ I smiled.

“I am Sweetheart, thank you.”

_“Are you bringing the bentos and other food?”_

“What other food?” I asked.

_“Ah, sorry. I thought I told you yesterday. The guys want to know if you can also pick up some meat buns and drinks.”_ I sighed.

“Teppei, I love you all, I really do, but I’m only bringing food for you and me. I can maybe pick up some meat buns and the drinks, but everyone has to pay me back.”

_“I can tell them that we can all go out to eat instead, (f/n).”_ I finished the bentos and began placing everything in a large bag.

“That’s what we’re going to have to do. I can’t afford to feed everyone especially Kagami and how he just shoves food into his mouth.” Teppei laughed. _“_

_Let me know when you’re here, okay?”_

“Yeah. I love you, Teppei.”

_“I love you too, (f/n).”_ I looked around and saw that everything was ready. I just had to catch the train.

~~~

I made it on time! Yes! I ran into the gym and went straight to the boys’ locker room, knocking on the door.

“Guys, it’s me! Can someone open the door please?” Junpei opened the door and I ran in. “Okay, guys, I brought everyone lemons in honey!”

“Are they sliced, or did you do what Riko did and put the whole lemon in there?” Junpei asked. I glared at the guy.

“You know that I cut the lemons, Junpei.” I looked around and couldn’t spot Teppei. “Where’s Teppei?” I asked.

“He’s sitting in the back,” Tetsuya said.

“Thanks guys.” I walked to the back and saw Teppei.

“(f/n), you came!” I smiled as I put the bag of food next to my boyfriend.

“Of course. Did you think I would seriously miss this?” I asked as I pulled him into a hug.

“No, no. I just missed you!” He was so adorable. I sat down on the bench, straddling it.

“Let me see your knee,” I demanded. He stretched his leg out and I gently put my hands on his injured knee.

“Have you iced it yet?”

“No.”

“Did you do any heat therapy?”

“No.”

“Have you massaged it?”

“No.” I glared at Teppei.

“I don’t know how you expect to make it to nationals if you don’t take care of yourself, Teppei.”

“I’m sorry, (f/n).” I handed him one of the bentos and began to massage his knee for him.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again. I can still hear your screams from when Riko helped you with your knee. I don’t want to hear that again, Teppei.” My eyes filled with tears as I kept massaging his knee.

“Don’t cry, okay? I promise I’ll take better care of my knee, (f/n).” He placed a large, calloused hand on my cheek. I pressed my cheek further into his hand smiled.

“Hurry and finish eating okay? I want you to have at least 45 minutes between eating and playing.” He nodded and I finished taking care of his knee.

~~~

Seirin had won and I walked towards Teppei.

“How’s your knee holding up, Teppei?” Riko asked.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! (f/n) took really good care of me!”

“She also makes some really good food,” Izuki said. “She’s the perfect girlfriend!” I made my way through the crowd, slowly moving closer to my large boyfriend.

“She treats you like a king, Teppei. Don’t let her go,” Riko said.

“Ah, there you are!” I was scooped into his large arms and pulled to his chest. “Me? Let go of (f/n)? Never!”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest.

“Great game, Teppei.”


	9. Mr. Popular- Himuro Tatsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending sucks.... It's beyond difficult for me to write for Himuro... Please forgive me!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Greyish-black eyes met (e/c).  It was always unavoidable, with the two of us being in student council.

“(l/n)-chan, could you help me with the color scheme for the dance?” Himuro asked.

“Of course. What base color are you using?” I asked as I walked over to him.

“I’m planning on using white, since it’s one of our school’s colors, but trying to find three complimentary colors is the difficult part.” I looked at the layout he had on one of the tablets that the student council used.

“How about we use a light purple, light blue and grey?” I asked.

“I think it’ll work. Thanks, (l/n)-chan.” I nodded and made my way over to the papers that crowded my half of the large student council table.

“What’s all that for?” Himuro asked.

“I have attendance records of the council and the contracts that we need for the dance.” I gathered all the papers and separated them into two different folders.

“You have quite a load, (l/n)-chan.” I nodded.

“It’s a handful but someone has to get it done.” He walked over to me and gave me a warm smile.

“Would you like to accompany me to basketball practice? I’m sure Murasakibara-kun misses seeing you.”

“I think I can do that.” We walked through the halls of the school, boys and girls chasing after us.

“I never knew you were so popular, Himuro-kun.”

“Nor did I know that you were popular as well?” We smiled as the crowd behind us continued to grow, not paying much attention.

“If you want, (l/n)-chan, we could go on a coffee date on the weekend? There will be fewer people.”

“I think that sounds great, Himuro-kun.”

~~~

I waited at the park for Tatsuya. We had been on a few dates now and he insisted it was okay for me to call him by his first name. I looked around saw Tatsuya running up to me.

“(f/n)! Hey!”

“Hey, Tatsuya.”

“Sorry I’m late. Have you been waiting long?” I shook my head.

“Not at all, Tatsuya!”

“Great! Let’s go!” Tatsuya grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. “So, are you in the mood for ice cream or cake?”

“Cake?” I asked. He pulled me into a shop and we sat down at a table.

“Order all the cake you want, (f/n)!” My eyes widened. Why was he being so… so nice? I knew he was nice, but this is a bit overboard.

“Are you okay, Tatsuya?” I asked as I placed a hand on his forehead. He nodded and gently grabbed my hand.

“Excuse me, are you ready to order, sir?” Tatsuya’s and my eyes wandered over to the waitress who was clearly ignoring me.

“Did you want anything, (f/n)?” Tatsuya asked. I quickly scanned over the menu and saw what I wanted before repeating it to the waitress. After she had both of our orders, she left.

“I think she likes you, Tatsuya. She won’t even look in my direction.”

“You think so?” he asked. I nodded.

“I think so.” I felt a warm hand on top of mine and saw a small smile on Tatsuya’s face.

“Well that doesn’t matter. You’re the one I want as my girlfriend, not her.”

“You might want to tell her that then.”

We looked over and saw the waitress standing by the table, face red and eyes teary. I knew he was popular, but I never knew that I would have to be the one fending off all the girls from him.


	10. You Part One- Haizaki Shogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursing in this because, well, it's Haizaki...

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I would sit in my chair in class. He would take the seat of another guy and talk to a girl.

I would eat lunch by myself. He would go to the cafeteria with three girls following him.

I would wait for him after school. He would make out with a girl after school.

I would wait for his practice to end. He would rush past me, pulling a girl behind him, heading towards a love hotel. 

I would go to his games. He would pick up girls from the opposing team.

And yet, through all of this, I was still his girlfriend. Yes, I know. It was beyond stupid.

 

I placed my head on my desk, fever burning my skin and making me turn red. He knew I was sick, but I wasn’t a priority right now, the new girl, Shiro, was his priority. I stood from my desk, legs wobbly as a wave of nausea hit me, and I slowly made my way out of the room, only to stumble over my own feet and lean against the wall.

“Are you okay, (f/n)-chan?” My blurry vision wandered over to Hideki Ishida.

“I-Ishid-da? I nee-ed your h-help, pl-plea-se…” I somehow managed to form words in my weakened state. He walked over to me and grabbed my arms, trying to support me.

“Where’s Haizaki?” he asked. I pointed to the classroom with a shaky finger. “You’ve got to be kidding me… Put your arms around my neck, okay? I’m going to take you to the hospital.”

“N-nurse…”

“No, you’re going to the hospital. The nurse can’t help you in this condition.” Hideki picked me up bridal style and ran to the hospital. I barely remember seeing one of the nurses bringing a wheel chair before everything went dark.

 

*Hideki’s POV*

 

I looked at the clock on the wall. I had missed about thirty minutes of practice.

“Hideki-san? She’s stable now.” I stood and looked at the nurse.

“Great. If her condition changes, let me know, okay?” The nurse nodded and I made my way to the school, which was like a ten minute walk. I opened the doors to the gym and walked in, hands in my pockets.

“Oi, shithead, thanks for finally showing up!” Haizaki yelled. I glared at him.

“I was busy doing your job. You knew that your girlfriend was beyond sick but she wasn’t your priority?” He rolled his eyes.

“She’s fine! She just needed to go home.”

“She’s in the hospital, dumbass.” The gym went quiet as I made my way to the locker room. “If you’re not serious about her, you should let her go. I, for the life of me, cannot figure out why she stays with you. You cheat on her, don’t give a damn about her, but you still want her as your own? You’re pathetic, Haizaki.”

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sat on the hospital bed and looked at all the wires that were connected to my body.

“Oi, brat.” My eyes slowly wandered over to the door. It was Shogo.

“You’re actually here…” He sighed as he grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the hospital bed.

“Your anemia is acting up again, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry that you had to come here, Shogo.” My body was tense and his black eyes stared at me.

“You’re an idiot. Of course I would come see my girlfriend.” He made no attempt to hold my hand. It’s been at least four months since we actually touched. We haven’t even held hands in that time.

“Haizaki?”

“What?”

“You don’t love me, do you?” I asked. His eyes hardened and he glared at me.

“What kind of stupid shit is that?” he asked.

“I honestly can’t do this anymore. I think it’ll be good for both of us if we broke up.” He looked at, mouth hanging open.

“Y-you’re kidding, right?” I shook my head.

“You’re not serious about me and I’m honestly tired of looking stupid while you’re off with other girls. I have to respect myself.” My eyes locked with his. He was boiling in anger… Why? He stood from his chair and threw it against the wall.

“Whatever. I’m fucking done with this!” And he walked out of the room, just like he did with the relationship.


	11. Enough-Hyuga Junpei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two are very straight to the point, and it works.

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I stood at the train station underneath the large clock, waiting for Junpei. I looked at the watch on my wrist. 11:45 a.m. He was almost three hours late. I sighed and clutched my purse strap closer to me and continued to look around for him, but I couldn’t find him. After some time, I sat down and checked the watch again. It was almost 4: 30 p.m. I sighed and grabbed my bag, catching the train to head home. I was so done… I was so tired of him ditching me like this. It had only happened twice before on official dates, but the other times, when we were in school or during a basketball game, he was always with Riko. I stepped on to the crowded train and held on to the railing as the train began to move. This was it. I was so tired. I somehow made my way into my house and into my room. I needed to call Junpei. 

_"Hello?”_ It was a female voice, more specifically, Riko’s.

“Where’s Junpei?” I asked.

_“He’s right here. Why?”_ My hands clenched into fists. Did she seriously ask why I wanted to talk to my boyfriend?

“Give him the phone.” I could hear her yelling for him and eventually he answered.

_“Hey, (f/n). What’s up?”_

“What’s up? Oh, I don’t know… Maybe I just got home from being stood up for the third time in a row?” His side of the line went quiet.

_"Shit… I’m sorry, Babe. Riko needed a haircut and then after that she wanted to go see a movie. I thought we would have time.”_

“Why is she at your house, Junpei?”

_“Oh, my family invited her over to dinner!”_ I sighed and pulled the phone away from my ear, anger boiling in my body. _“Babe?”_

“Whatever, Hyuga.” I hung up and threw my phone into my desk drawer after I turned it off. My mind was racing and my adrenaline was pumping.

Enough is enough. I’m so done.

~~~

I walked into the gym knowing Hyuga would be here since I’ve been avoiding him all day. My eyes landed on Riko talking to Hyuga. I walked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the gym.

“Babe, what’s going on?” he asked.

“I want to break up, Hyuga.” The megane stared at me with wide eyes.

“What? Why?” I looked up at the sky, this suddenly becoming a lot harder for me.

“You’ve stood me up three times in a row and you spend all of you time with Riko. How am I supposed to be okay with that?” He reached out for me, but I moved away. “Am I not enough for you?” The wind blew violently as I was pulled into his arms.

“What kind of question is that?” he asked. I gripped his shirt as my hands shook.

“You spend more time with Riko than you do me, Junpei.” He pulled away from, a small smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, (f/n). I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll make all the threes and break all of my figurines necessary until you forgive me.” He hugged me again.

I knew he was serious. Those figurines were expensive.


	12. Sensei- Hanamiya Makoto

*Makoto’s POV*

 

(f/n) sighed as she flopped down on my bed.

“Makoto, I have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“You’re the coach of the basketball team, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And Kirisaki Daiichi pays you to coach, right?”

“Yeah, they pay me.”

“So, basically, you’re a sensei?” I turned around from my work desk.

“I guess. Why?”

“No reason.” A smirk crept across my face as I looked over at the (h/c) haired girl.

“Tell me, brat.” She shook her head and hid her head in one of my pillows.

“Don’t tell me you have a sensei fetish?” I asked. She froze before turning her head just enough to look at me from the corner of her eye.

“I don’t.”

“You’re lying, (f/n).” I stood from my desk and walked over to the bed.

“I’m not lying, Makoto.” I placed a hand under her hip and flipped her on to her back.

“I’m not stupid, (f/n). You wouldn’t ask me if I was basically a sensei if you didn’t have a sensei fetish. I honestly think you do.” She blushed as her eyes locked with mine.

“W-what if I do?” I leaned over her body, one leg in between her two legs, my hands by her head.

“Then we should explore it, no?” She placed a hand on my chest and lightly pushed on me, but I wouldn’t budge.

“Makoto, it might make things weird.” I raised an eyebrow.

“How so?”

“What if you think I’m attracted to all the senseis? Or what if you get fired?” I gently hit her on the top of the head.

“Quit being stupid. If there was a problem, the principal would have told me by now.” She looked up into my eyes and I smirked back at her.

“O-okay…”

“So stop worrying okay, brat.” My lips assaulted hers in a fierce kiss as my hands slipped under her shirt, pulling at the annoying piece of clothing. I growled as I pulled away from her and ripped open the shirt.

“Makoto, are you kidding me? This is one of my uniform shirts!” she hissed.

“It’s ok. Sensei will buy you another shirt.” I have never seen her turn so red before, but it was turning me on. My lips latched on to her collar bone as her back arched off of the bed and into my chest.

“Tch, are you that sensitive to my touch now?” She glared at me and pushed me on to the bed next to her. I watched as she climbed into my lap and I grabbed her hips tightly, throwing my head back as she began to grind herself on me.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, (f/n)…”

“I thought you liked when I did this, Sensei.” My one open eye focused on the smirk that graced her beautifully bruised lips. I bucked my hips into hers, watching as her caged breasts bounced with my movement.

“I do, but only when I say so.” I sat up and pulled her even close to my body before reaching around to unhook her bra. Our lips met again as her bra came off, leaving her naked top for my eyes to see. My hands made their way up her soft legs, going under her skirt and fingers hooking in the elastic of her panties.

“Tell Sensei how bad you want it.” She was in her own little trance as she continued to grind herself against me. I pushed her back slightly, making her look up at me.

“Tell Sensei how bad you want it, (f/n).” Her teeth caught her bottom lip as she looked at me with those large, beautiful eyes.

“You know I don’t beg, Makoto.”

“Then it looks like this is where we stop.” Our eyes locked, the battle of dominance ensuing. She could go for days without being in my bed, but I could only go a whole school day. I sighed as I began to pull on the elastic.

“It looks like I let you get away with so much… Maybe I should start grading you on performance?” I asked.

“You’re the basketball coach, Sensei. You don’t give me grades.” My fingers kept pulling.

“In this room, I do.”

“Well, do I need to do extra credit?” The elastic moved lower.

“What do you think you’re doing now?” It was down her thighs, all she had to do was stand or lie down and they would be out of the way.

“MAKOTO!” my mom yelled as she banged on the door, making not only me, but (f/n) jump.

“The rest of the basketball team is here. Get your ass down here and see what they want!” she yelled before walking back to her room.

“Looks like you’ll have to make up the extra credit later,” I said as I tossed her an extra shirt.

 

I was being blocked by my own team.


	13. Good Vibes- Takao Kazunari

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

We had been on summer break for a week and I desperately needed to catch up on sleep. My parents had taken my three little siblings out to the water park, leaving me home alone. I couldn’t complain. I curled tighter into the ball of blankets and buried my head into my pillow, basking in the comforting warmth that was engulfing me.

Well, that was until someone started knocking on my front door. I waited, hopefully they would go away. After a few minutes, the knocking only got louder and more consistent. I grumbled as I got out of my bed and stumbled to the door. I ripped open the door and saw my boyfriend standing there.

“Kazunari, what are you doing?” I asked.

“I thought that maybe we could hang out today?” he asked as he walked into the house. I sighed as I looked at my pajamas. It was literally one of his extra shirts that was long on me.

“Why didn’t you call, Kazunari?” I asked as I sat on the couch next to him.

“Because I want to see what my beautiful girlfriend looks like when she wakes up. You never let me see!” he whined.

“That’s because I usually look like this! Anyways, where do you want to go?”

“I was thinking that we could go to the Skytree?” he suggested. My eyes widened. I don’t do heights and there was no way that I was going on the Tokyo Skytree. It was almost twice as long as the Eifel Tower.

“Babe?” Kazunari called out. I looked over at him.

“I-I can’t…”

“Don’t tell me that you’re afraid of heights?” he joked. I could feel the blood in my face leave.

“You are…” he said. I nodded. It was quiet for a while between us.

“How about this, you go get ready, we go to the Skytree and you can hide behind me the whole time and you don’t even have to look. How does that sound?”

“Only if I don’t have to look.”

“Then it’s a date!” I rushed up the stairs and ran into the shower, wanting to get ready as soon as possible.

The sooner we got there, the sooner it would be over.

~~~

Pushing, shoving, tearing, crying, punching. That is literally what I did as we went up the elevator to the observation area of the Skytree.

“It’ll be okay, (f/n). I promise.” I hid my face in his back, my hands firmly gripping on to his jacket.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive you, Kazunari.”

“Hey now, stop that, okay?” He turned around and pulled me into his chest, caressing the top of my head to calm me down.

“You need to have good vibes coming up here or else you’ll hurt yourself and everyone around you.” I hadn’t thought of it that way…

“G-good vibes?” I asked. He nodded, looking at me softly with those beautiful blue-gray eyes.

“If you’re relaxed, you’ll enjoy it and you’ll make other people that are just as scared as you are, relax as well.” His little pep talk ended just as the elevator reached the observation area. He pulled me out gently and hid me between him and the inside wall of the Skytree, his hand gripping mine reassuringly as he looked out the glass windows.

“This is great! I’m so glad you agreed to come with me, (f/n). I don’t think this would’ve been as great without you.” I looked up at the male.

“What does it look like?” I asked.

“You can see a ton of buildings and streets.” My eye twitched.

“You know what I mean, Kazunari.”

“I’m being serious!” he said, a small laugh being heard. I peered across and saw the outside. He was right. All you could see were the buildings and streets, but it was still pretty cool to see how far up in the air we were.

“Look, sweetheart, the pretty lady got to look, why don’t you?” a woman said. I looked behind us and saw that a little girl was still scared to look. I looked at Kazunari and he understood. We walked over to the girl and kneeled on either side of her.

“You have to have good vibes!” Kazunari said as he coaxed the child a little closer to the window.

“It’ll be okay. I promise. You’ll feel like a little bird that just learned how to fly!” I told the little girl. She took a few steps closer, holding Kazunari’s and my hand as she looked.

“Whoa… It’s so pretty!” the little girl said. I smiled at Kazunari.

“Thanks, Nari-kun.”

“No problem, (f/n)-chan!”

Looks like we would have to come here more often.


	14. Doll- Imayoshi Shoichi

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Shoichi.”

Silence.

“Babe.”

Silence.

“Imayoshi.”

Nothing.

“I’m going to get Sanna.” I stood from my seat in his room and walked over to the door, about to shout out his little sister’s name.

“You’re rather annoying today, aren’t you, (f/n)?” I looked over my shoulder and saw the tall fox walk over to me.

“You’re ignoring me today, Shoichi.”

“I’m not ignoring you. I’m… testing you,” he said, smirk plastered all over his face.

“Testing me huh?” I looked up at the squinting man.

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“I believe that you’re the one that’s about to be tested, Shoichi,” I challenged. He raised an eyebrow, grabbing my shoulder to turn me around and face him.

“Is that so, little (f/n)-chan?” My back hit the door and his arms caged me on either side of my head.

“Yes,” I purred, “don’t you have a university entrance exam tomorrow?” I joked. He scowled as he pulled his body away from mine.

“You’re horrible. Who flirts and then changes the subject to school?” He sat down at his desk and frowned, as if he was pouting. As if.

“I’m the horrible one, huh? No, I don’t think so, Shoichi.” He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair after taking off his glasses.

“For such a beautiful little doll, you have quite the attitude, (f/n).”

“Oh, your insult stings so much, Shoichi.” He sat up and looked at me; his eyes open now instead of squinting. I stood frozen as his gray gaze pierced my body.

“(f/n), come here.” As if my legs were being controlled by someone else, they moved towards the sitting man. I stood in front of him, admiring how he looked in his open white button-up shirt and his black pants that sat lazily on his hips. His right hand came up and he motioned for me sit in his lap.

“You know, you’re very beautiful, smart, talented, and interesting, but,” he sighed, “you’re not my type of girl. You’re not a kikubari.” I raised an eyebrow.

“You and I both know that the last person you need is a kikubari. You’d probably destroy the poor girl. You need someone more realistic. Someone that will call you out on all your shitty jabs and the fakeness you have with other people. You need someone like me.” He chuckled deeply as his hands found my hips and squeezed them.

“I believe you’re right. That’s why you’re here.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked as I looked into his eyes.

“You cheated, you know, Shoichi. You know that letting me see your eyes is the easiest way to get me to listen to you.” His hand slithered into my hair, grabbing and pulling it gently to expose my neck to him.

“I didn’t know that, little doll.”

“You’re such a liar, Shoichi.” His lips softly ran across the flesh on my neck.

“I would mark you for calling me a liar, but I can’t flaw such a beautiful doll in front of me.” My head tilted down enough to mash my lips with his.

“Rather impatient today, aren’t we?”

“If you weren’t ignoring me, we wouldn’t be in this situation, Shoichi.” He licked his lips and smirked at me.

“Then shall we move this situation to my bed?”


	15. The Joke Book- Izuki Shun

*Izuki’s POV*

 

“Can you believe that all those girls surround him?”

“How did he become so popular?”

“That’s what I want to know! This guy that says those corny jokes all the time gets all the girls!” My eyes wandered over to Riko and Junpei.

“Excuse me ladies, I have to get ready for practice now…” I started as I grabbed my backpack and started to walk towards the two people waiting for me. I was almost there until a hand reached out and grabbed my bag, pulling it open and causing the contents to come out. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw one of the desperate women trying to get my attention. The girl and three others scrambled to pick up my belongings while I did as well. Well, that was until one of them found the book.

“Izuki-kun, what is the “Joke Book”?” one of the girls asked. I reached out desperate to grab the book from her, but she dodged me before opening and reading my puns.

"‘O-pun the door?’” girl number one questioned.

“The ‘Run-n-Pun?’” another girl asked. My eyes widened as their faces turned from contentment to disappointment. The girls quickly placed everything back on the ground and walked away from me, leaving me to pick up the mess that they made. I reached for the joke book, only to have another hand pull it away from me.

“Joke Book, huh?” I looked up to see the peacefully face of (f/n).

“Hey, that’s mine!” I reached again, only for her to move out of the way, the focus still on the book.

“You still have your horrible puns, huh?” she asked as she picked up the rest of my stuff and handed it to me.

“Don’t tell me you’ll leave too now that you found the book…”

“Leave now? I’ve known that you’ve had these things. I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t know, now would I?” She handed me the book and waved to Riko and Junpei. “I’ll catch you at practice, okay Shun?” the (h/c) haired girl said over her shoulder as she walked away, giving me a soft smile.

“Hmph, she didn’t run away like the others. What if she likes you?” Junpei asked.

“I doubt it,” I replied.

“Well, don’t worry about that now. You guys have practice right now.”

~~~

My eyes squinted as I walked into the bright light of the gym after just leaving the locker room.

“Good job at practice, Shun.” I looked at (f/n), startled slightly.

“Thanks, (f/n). You scared me though.”

“Sorry, Shun.” We walked off of school property and made our way down the street.

“Hey, can I ask you a question, (f/n)?” She looked over at me, eyes wide.

“What is it?”

“Why didn’t you run once you saw my joke book?” She hummed as she looked up into the sky, thinking about her answer.

“Because I know you, Shun. You know that your jokes don’t bother me.” My eyes widened.

“So, that means you like me, right?” She shrugged.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

“Oh come one, (f/n). Just give me a yes or a no.”

“What will you do if I say no?”

“I’ll probably make another joke out of this.”

“And if I say yes?” I stopped walked and looked at her.

“Then I’ll ask you to be my girlfriend.” She stopped walking and looked at me.

“Are you being serious, Shun?” I nodded.

“Now is not the time to make a pun.” A small smile graced her lips as she turned all the way around to look at me.

“So maybe I do like you, Shun.” I ran a hand through the fringe that covered the front of my face.

“I knew it… You have just as bad humor as I do!”

“You don’t have to yell that, Shun!” she said quickly as she walked to me and slapped her hand over my mouth. I gently grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

“I knew that we were meant to be, (f/n).”

“Did you really?” I nodded.

“Who else will I share my pun-tastic jokes with?” I asked while laughing. She groaned as she put her head on my chest.

 

This was going to be pun.


	16. Hot-Blooded- Nijimura Shuzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nijimura was a bit of a hot-head when he was younger and it looks like it carried over into high school too.

*Shuzo’s POV*

 

Rough and hot-blooded. That’s how you could describe me before that day. Three of my so-called ‘friends’ stood behind me, watching as I stomped this guy to the ground.

“Next time you’ll think twice before you disrespect me,” I spat. I took a few steps away from the guy and wiped the blood off my bottom lip.

“Wow boss, you sure do know how to get them!” My light gray eyes wandered over to the idiot behind me and to my left.

“Next time, they shouldn’t even be able to say anything to my face like that. This defeats the whole purpose of having you guys here.”

“Ora? Is that Nijimura?” a female voice asked.

“What are you doing here, (f/n)?” I asked coldly.

“I honestly thought you would’ve given up on this thing so long ago. I thought you were one the basketball team at Teiko? Isn’t it tiring trying to fight all the time?” she asked.

“That’s none of your business, (f/n). Why don’t you go home?”

“You see, I was actually on my way home,” she started, moving closer to me at every word she said, “but, there seems to be a few of your friends following me. I don’t know whether to be grateful for the compliments they keep shouting or to kick some butt. That’s why I came here.” My eyes widened as the group of guys came out of the shadows. It was maybe four or five of them. Easy enough for us.

“Oi, Nijimura, we have some beef with you. Why is my subordinate on the ground behind you?” the leader, Kai yelled, a crooked smile on his face. I saw the guy slowly getting off the ground and run towards Kai.

“I told you that if you didn’t leave the group sooner, this would happen, Shuzo,” (f/n) said as she pulled off her jacket.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked her.

“What does it look like? You’re subordinates obviously aren’t going to fight them. You don’t see their legs shaking?” she said as she pointed to the three trembling idiots. She stretched out her arms and looked at Kai, her silver hair flowing freely and her eyes narrowed and focused on the six people in front of us.

“You wanted to fight my future boyfriend, didn’t you Kai?”

“Future boyfriend?” I asked. She waved me off and smiled.

“I don’t know how I feel about you having a crush on my future boyfriend. He’s going to be mine.”

“Your girlfriend talks a lot of crap, Nijimura.” I groaned.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Oh honey, you just don’t know yet! I get what I want and what I want is you,” (f/n) said before the other six people started to walk towards us.

~~~

“Shuzo, you’re such a pain in the ass,” she complained.

“Either you come to my game or I won’t take you out to eat, (f/n).” She groaned as she dug her face further into my pillow.

“I used to think you were a good boyfriend, Shuzo.”

“I am a good boyfriend. Now get up so we can go to the game.”

“Hai…” she whined. We walked to the high school we both attended and went straight to the gym.

“Well, this is quite the surprise,” a deep voice said. We turned around and saw my long-time rival, Kai.

“What do you want Kai?” I asked, moving (f/n) behind me.

“You two look nice, especially (l/n)-chan. If Nijimura still hasn’t accepted your proposal to being his girlfriend, I’ll take it. With a body like that, you need to be well taken care of…” he said while licking his lips.

“Whatever, Kai. You wouldn’t come close to the kind of man that Shuzo is.” She turned around and walked over to the other manager of the team. (f/n) was a manager but she was a lazy one, making the other manager, a first year, do most of the work.

“She’s still feisty as always. She hasn’t changed.”

“Quit gawking at my girlfriend. You’re disgusting,” I said as I walked away from him.

“And you haven’t changed either. You still talk shit.” Kai ran up behind me, his fist balled. I quickly turned around and punched him.

“Today isn’t about you. It’s about my girlfriend watching my game. If you’re not a part of the game, then leave. Trash has no reason to be here.” I walked over to (f/n) and sighed.

“You think he finally took the hint?” she asked.

“I think so, but we won’t know for certain.” She flicked my forehead.

“It’s still your fault for not leaving before stuff got too serious, Shuzo.” I wrapped an arm firmly around her waist.

“Yes, I know. Now go help that first year or I won’t take you out for food.”

“You said I had to come to the game!” she whined. I sighed as I covered my ears. Man, could she whine if she really wanted to.

“(f/n)…”

“Shuzo, I’ll fight you.” I raised an eyebrow. “You make me do a lot of work. If I’m going to waste energy, I would rather fight you instead!” she gently punched my arm, but it was a warning. She was just a hot-blooded as I was.

“If you’re going to fight me, you might as well save your energy for when we get home. I’ll fight you in my bed.” I’ve never seen her face turn so red ever since we started dating.

“B-b-b-baka!” she said as she ran over to the first year, dragging the poor girl away from whatever she was doing to go help (f/n). I chuckled as I shook my head.

 

She’s still the same.


	17. Awkward Part One- Kasamatsu Yukio

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I stood in front of Yukio, looking him straight in the eyes.

“What do you mean, Yukio?” I asked. He looked off to the side, rubbing the back of his head.

“Can you… you know?” he said nervously. I walked closer to the third year boy.

“It was only twice, Kasamatsu-senpai. I don’t think I can do that again.” I turned off to the side.

“(f/n)-chan…” I looked at him from the corner of my eye. “You’re asking a first year, someone two years younger than you do that. What would all the girls that are older than me think?” His eyes widened.

“They don’t matter, (f/n)-chan. You know that I like the way you leave my room. My bed sheets always smell like you after we finish.” My hands balled into fists.

“I can’t believe you, Yukio!” I spat. His eyes widened at my outburst. “How are you going to expect me to be okay with that? You know that I like you. Heck, I’ve even confessed twice, but you’ve turned me down. The first time I slept with you was just after the second time you turned me down because you had pity on me! The second time was because you needed a quick release! I’m not stupid, Kasamatsu-senpai. Either you like me or you don’t. We’re not doing this friends with benefits thing!” I turned on my heel and stormed down the hall to my class.

He was out of his mind if he thought I was going to give him my body whenever he wanted it. That’s not how my relationship with Yukio was supposed to be.

 

*Yukio’s POV*

 

“Oi, Ryouta, I need your help.” Kise looked over at me, basketball in hand.

“What’s up Kasamatsu-senpai?”

“I think I completely messed up things with (f/n)-chan.” His eyes widened.

“What happened?”

“(f/n) confessed to me twice, but I rejected her both times. Even though I rejected her, we slept together twice and I asked her to sleep with me again today and she got mad. You went to school with her. Tell me what I did wrong!” Kise looked at me with wide eyes, still in shock.

“Please tell me you didn’t do what you just told me, Kasamatsu-senpai…” he said, hand being placed over his eyes.

“I did.” He sighed and sat down.

“You like her don’t you?” he asked.

“I do, but I’m bad at explaining it to her.”

“Why didn’t you just accept her feelings, Yukio?!” Kise yelled. My eyes widened. “She takes her relationships very seriously and you asking her to sleep with you again makes her look cheap. She actually likes you, despite being a hard ass.”

“So what do I do?” I asked.

“Go find her and tell her your feelings before she completely hates you.”

I dropped the basketball I had and took off in the direction of her house, hoping to catch her before she got there. After running for around ten minutes straight, I finally saw her. She was walking slowly to her house.

“(f/n)-chan!” I yelled as I ran up to her. She looked over her should and I saw her gaze harden.

“What do you want, Yukio?”

“I need to talk to you…”


	18. Name- Hayama Kotaro

*Kotaro’s POV*

 

“Oh come on, (f/n)! Say it!” She rolled her eyes at me and placed her head on her desk.

“I don’t know why you want me to call you that, Kotaro.” I could hear the guys snickering behind me.

“So she doesn’t call you that huh?” Reo asked.

“Maybe he still can’t get his girlfriend of two years into his bed…” Nebuya said. My eye twitched as I looked at my extremely stubborn girlfriend.

“Why won’t you just say it?” I asked.

“Because they don’t need to know about our relationship.” She looked at me from the corner of her eye, obviously annoyed by all of my antics.

“(f/n)…”

“Kotaro, stop whining. I’m not going to call you that and it’s final.”

“Ooh, looks like we made Mrs. Hayama upset,” the others taunted.

“Will you two shut up! You’re nothing but a pair of instigators.” She turned her head and looked out the window. I got up and sat on her desk, making her give me attention.

“Hey don’t be mad, (f/n)-chan.”

“I don’t want to say it, Kotaro. It’s none of their business!” I sighed as I placed a hand on her head.

“Fine, fine. You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to.” I leaned forward and placed my head against hers.

“Thanks, Kotaro.”

“How about we go out to eat after practice? We could do go on a date since we haven’t been on one in a while?” She wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into the side of my leg.

“That sounds great.”

“Would you like that?” She nodded. I leaned even closer to her ear.

“We could also go to your house, snuggle in your bed, watch a movie, give you a massage…” I kept whispering in her ear, watching as her face turned a light red color.

“How does that sounds, (f/n)?”

“You better keep up your end of the deal, Raiju.” The others’ mouths dropped open and I smirked at (f/n).

“Oh I will, Babygirl.” I ran a hand through her hair and looked at the other two guys from the corner of my eye. “I told you I could get her to say it.” (f/n) turned away from me before blushing even more.

“You really don’t play fair, Kotaro.”

“You love the Thunder Beast though.”


	19. The Queen- Nebuya Eikichi

*Eikichi’s POV*

 

“Have you guys heard of the brand new second year that just transferred?” Hayama asked.

“Should we?” Reo asked. Hayama nodded.

“She’s extremely beautiful, but she doesn’t open up to a lot of people. She said that she’s here for someone, but she doesn’t know who. She’s remarkably smart though.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Then she’s in one of the top classes, maybe even this one,” I said. The door slid open and everyone in the class turned to look at the female student. She was freaking gorgeous.

“Everyone, I want you to welcome our new student, (l/n) (f/n).” She walked in and looked at the class, her eyes widening and narrowing as they landed on me.

“Hello, my name is (l/n) (f/n). I’m very honored to be here. Please treat me well.”

“There’s a seat next to Nebuya-san. Please sit there.” She nodded and I raised my hand, letting her know where I was sitting.

“Nebuya-san, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” she said, a gentle smile on her face. I was caught off guard by her comment and just looked at her.

“He’s more than happy to meet you too! My name is Hayama Kotaro and this feminine looking guy behind me is Mibuchi Reo. We’re a part of the basketball team here. I hope you’ll come see us soon!” Hayama managed to spout.

~~~

It had been three months since (f/n) had transferred to Rakuzan and she was already calling me by my first name. A lot of people were surprised that (f/n) had stuck to me instantly.

“Eikichi.”

“What?” (f/n) sat on my desk, making me focus all my attention on her.

“Why are you so quiet around me?” she asked. My eyes locked with hers.

“Am I not supposed to be?” I asked I stood from my desk, making my way out of the classroom.

“Not really.” I rolled my eyes.

“Why are you so hell-bent on me?” I asked, obviously annoyed.

“Because you are what I was looking for.” We stopped walking, and I turned around to look at her.

“What are you saying?”

“Everyone in this school knows that the only reason I came here was because I was looking for someone I had no idea about. I found you, Eikichi.” I sighed and messed with my short beard.

“So what are you saying, (f/n)?”

“I want you to date me.”

“Well, you’re more than straight-forward, aren’t you?”

“I have a dominant personality. It drives other guys away from me, but you haven’t wavered. You embrace my personality. You’re just as dominant as I am, so I don’t understand why you won’t make a move even though you like me.” I walked towards her, making her back up against the wall, caging her in my arms that were located on either side of her head.

“Do you really want to know, (f/n)?” I asked lowly.

“Tell me, Eikichi.”

“You’re too much like me. Do you know how difficult it is to watch the girl you like be almost an exact copy of you? You do know what happens when a couple is too similar to each other, right?” She placed a hand on my cheek and swallowed hard.

“Yes, I know.”

“Then why me out of all these people here?” I asked.

“I chose you because you are similar to me. No one likes a dominant girl, but then there’s you.” I closed my eyes at her response. She was making sense, but there was still the fear of us being too much alike.

“Give me two months, Eikichi.”

“Fine. Two months. If we don’t work out, then you have to pick someone else.”

“Fine.”

~~~

I felt a thump on my back and then arms around my neck.

“You’re too tall, Eikichi.”

“Now you complain about that?” She wrapped her legs around me from behind and I used my hands to support her from falling off.

“I do like my men tall.”

“Oh, so there are other men?” I asked.

“Of course not. There’s only you. Now put me down and embrace me like a loving boyfriend is supposed to do.” I put her down and turned around to face my bossy, yet dominant, girlfriend. I pulled her into my arms and pressed a kiss on her head.

“So sorry to upset you, Queen.”

“You better be, Eikichi. So, do I get to stay since today marks the end of the two months?” she asked, a soft smile on her face, but her eyes rather confident in the answer.

“I guess I’ll let you stay.”

“What do you mean you guess? You know that you need me, Eikichi.” I opened my mouth to retort, but I was pulled by my short girlfriend down to her height and her lips pressed against mine.

 

I guess having a dominant, bossy girlfriend wasn’t so bad.

It sure did keep things interesting.


	20. Work-Koganei Shinji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet.

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I ran down the street, bag tucked firmly under my arm as I weaved through the multitude of people, needing to get to the café as fast as possible.

“Hey, you made it!” a cheerful voice called out as I rushed to the back of the store to change into my uniform.

“Hey, Shinji!” I yelled through the door as I slipped out of my street clothes and into the dress uniform. I opened the door and was met with the cheerful face of my boyfriend and co-worker. I leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek as I finished tying the back of the uniform.

“Oh, hello, Mitobe!” The tall man merely nodded and fixed his coat.

“Today’s your first day, right?” Shinji asked.

“Yeah. I’m excited to work with you and Mitobe! I hope I do well!” Shinji placed a hand on my head.

“You’ll do fine, I promise.” He gave me a reassuring nod and the three of us walked out on to the café floor.

“Hello, everyone! We would like to welcome you to the Shirokuro Café! As you all may know, to enter the Shirokuro Café, you must be wearing black or white, or both! With this, I leave you all to enjoy the food and the experience with myself and my fellow co-workers. Thank you for coming!” I repeated the mantra that all the hostesses must say before we begin work and clapped my hands.

I immediately took orders, and solved any problems that had arrived during the service, making sure to go to each table and welcome any incoming guests. Shinji and I were both in the back of the café, catching a break while we waited for the remaining plates that were about to go to the customers.

“You’re doing an awesome job, (f/n).”

“Thanks, Shinji. So are you.” He smiled at me and looked back at the food that was being cooked.

“Want to go out after the shift?” Shinji asked.

“I think that’ll be a good idea, Shinji. Where do you want to go?” I asked.

“Does it matter? As long as I’m with you, anywhere we go is a date.”


	21. Air- Wakamatsu Kosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakamatsu is a bit of a hot-head, but that's why you love him.

*Kosuke’s POV*

 

“You didn’t have to be so rough, Ko.” I placed my hands behind my head and looked over at my girlfriend that was getting out of the bed.

“I had to remind you that you’re my girlfriend. You get kind of ditzy sometimes and that makes guys think that they have a chance with you.”

“You know that I don’t like them, Kosuke.” I sat up and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

“I know, but you’re too friendly with them, too naïve.” She scoffed and pushed herself off my bed.

“You’re still hot-headed like always, Ko.” I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

“(f/n), don’t tell me you’re upset?” She shook her head.

“No. I just wish you’d realize that I’m not as ditzy as you think I am. Sure, I have my moments but that’s every once in a while!”

“You’re an airhead sometimes, Babe.”

“And you’re nothing but hot air!” she yelled back. I sat there and looked at her back. She had rarely raised her voice to me, but I could tell she was upset.

“(f/n), wait…” She looked around the room. “What are you looking for?” I asked.

“Where’s my bra?” I chuckled as I got out of the bed.

“You mean the bra that’s in your hands right now?” Her gaze slowly wandered to her hand, where the bra she was asking about was held captive. She sighed and moved to put on the article of clothing.

“Maybe I am a ditz…” she said to herself.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” I said as I grabbed the clothing and helped her put it on.

“You’re only forgetful sometimes, but that’s why I love you, (f/n).” She rolled her eyes at me as she turned around.

“Didn’t you just get on my case for being a ditz and now you’re trying to make me feel better?” she grumbled.

“If I don’t at least warn you about other guys’ intentions, am I really doing my job as a boyfriend?” She gave me a small smile.

“I guess you’re an OK boyfriend.”

“You guess? That’s not what you were just telling me when I-”

“Stop talking, Kosuke!”


	22. Breakfast- Mitobe Rinnosuke

*Rinnosuke’s POV*

 

Flour, sugar, butter, vanilla.

My hands moved quickly as my eyes looked over to the two plates that sat on the counter, a small smile on my face.

“Good morning, Rinnosuke.”

I felt hands curl around my middle and pressure on my back. I pulled my hands away from the whisk and the bowl of pancake batter and hugged my wife. Yes, my wife. She gave me a bright smile and laughed softly.

“Still up early, I see.” I nodded and looked at the girl.

“You slept well, yes?” I nodded and looked into her eyes, basically asking her the same question.

“I did too, thanks!”

She then walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two cups, placing them on the table before she began making tea for us. I eventually poured the pancake batter on to the griddle and turned my focus to now cracking open eggs. It was quiet between us; the only words ever said were because of (f/n). I honestly thought she wouldn’t want to be with someone mute, someone like me, but here she was. She was dressed in her pajamas still, her hair messy and still hesitant to move her left hand as often as she used to.

“I’m still trying to get adjusted to the weight of the ring, Rinnosuke. I just don’t want to accidentally break it or anything.” I flipped the pancakes and scrambled the eggs before putting bacon into the pan. I don’t know why she was so worried. She won’t damage the ring so she’ll be fine.

“Thanks for the encouragement, Rin-kun. You always know the best things to tell me!”

She grabbed the kettle once it whistled and poured the fresh tea into the cup, making sure to strain it of the tea leaves. She grabbed the utensils and napkins as I placed the food on the plates, stopping when all of the food was on the plates.

“Huh? Oh, can you put whipped cream, chocolate chips, and strawberries on my pancakes please?” I raised an eyebrow, but nodded. I brought the plates to the table and looked over at (f/n).

I took in her whole figure. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and she was mine.

“What do I have something on my face?” she asked as she approached me, hands on her cheeks.

I shook my head and grabbed her hands in mine before pressing a kiss on her lips.

 

Breakfast was always better with her.


	23. Give Me A Reason- Furihata Kouki

*Kouki’s POV*

 

“I plan on going to nationals!” a senpai yelled. The others moved up in the line, slowly making their way to where the railing was.

Why was I even up here? Let me explain by going back a little bit.

 

_‘ “I want to join the basketball club please!” I said as I bowed to the senpais that were passing out flyers._

_“You’re eager, huh? Well my name is Hyuga Junpei. I’m the captain of the boys’ basketball team. What’s your name?”_

_“My name is Furihata Kouki. I’m a first year!” I looked up at the senpai as he pushed up his glasses._

_“We’re having a meeting after school, Furihata-kun. I’m looking forward to seeing you!” I nodded and took the flyer, looking at it while walking to my class._

_“I see you took an interest in basketball, Fury-kun.” There was only one person that called me Fury instead of Furi._

_“(f/n)-chan.”_

_“Ohayo, Fury-kun!” she smiled at me._

_“Should I join it, (f/n)-chan?” She gently took the flyer from my hands and looked it over._

_“If you really want to join it, do it, Cookie-kun.” I smiled softly as she used my other nickname, Cookie for Kouki._

_“How would you feel if I did join it?” She shrugged and placed a delicate hand on top of mine._

_“I’ll support you in whatever you do, Furihata-kun. If you’re going to do it, make sure you are number one in it.” My already wide eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and I nodded at the sweet girl in front of me. “_

_Alright! I’ll prove to you that I can be number one in this, (f/n)-chan!” ’_

 

That day was a week ago. Now, I’m on the team and standing on top of the roof, my turn coming soon.

“Furihata-kun, you’re up next. Make sure you shout out the reason for joining the team,” Riko told me. I nodded and stood on the railing, looking at the crowd of people below me when my eyes locked with those of my crush, (f/n).

“My name is Furihata Kouki. I’m a first year on the basketball team. I plan on proving that I can be number one in something and when I do prove it, I’ll ask out my crush that I’ve known since middle school! (f/n)-chan, as soon as I prove myself to you, I’ll ask you out!” I watched as she blushed and waved to me, obviously acknowledging my affections for her. I hopped off of the railing, pushing my hands into my pockets, a small smile on my face.

“You sure have guts, kid,” Hyuga said.

“She acknowledged my feelings, so all we have to do is go to nationals and she’ll be my girlfriend!”

“That is how you all get a girlfriend, guys!” Riko said while we all made our way off the roof, being caught by the principal.

 

I sat in my class, (f/n) sitting in front of me. I needed two more minutes until it was lunch and I could talk to her! The time went by quickly, and the bell rang. (f/n) turned around and smiled at me.

“So you like me, Kouki?” she asked bluntly. I nodded, suddenly nervous.

“Y-yeah. I plan on asking you out when we win nationals.” She placed a hand on my cheek and gave me her ever beautiful smile.

“I’ll be on the sidelines cheering you on, Kouki-kun. So make sure you win, okay?” I nodded and she turned around again.

She just…

What?

The girl that I’ve had a crush on since middle school just admitted her feelings for me too.


	24. Mint- Hara Kazuya

*Kazuya’s POV*

 

I popped my gum as she curled into my body, her bare skin warm against mine. My left hand traveled up and down her arm more times than I could count, every once in a while it would brush against her soft black hair. I knew that her being in my bed would be bad, but I didn’t care.

“Kazuya?” she whimpered, rubbing her eyes as she sat up slowly.

“(f/n).” The blanket slid off her chest, leaving her top bare. Her brown-grey eyes locked with my now visible purple ones before smiling. She was beautiful, she really was. Thank goodness she didn’t get the messed up eyebrows her brother had.

“Makoto is going to be mad if he finds you here, (f/n).” She turned her body to mine and leaned her head on my shoulder.

“Let him be mad, Kazuya. I don’t want anyone but you.” I popped my gum again, her lips now kissing the delicate skin of my neck.

“You are his little sister, (f/n).”

“Little sister, yes, but he doesn’t own me. If I want to be with you, I’ll be with you.”

She bit down on the skin just to the left of my jugular, making me tense. I wanted to touch her. I needed to touch her, but she was forbidden fruit. She was something I couldn’t have no matter how much I wanted her. She was Hanamiya (f/n), the little sister of my Boss.

I gently pushed her head away from my body, much to my dislike.

“You should stop, (f/n).” She scoffed as she shook her head, throwing her feet over the side of my bed.

“You weren’t telling me that every time I got into your bed with you. I know you want me, Kazuya, so why are you pushing me away?” she asked. I couldn’t handle this.

“How would you feel if your older brother was going out with my younger sister?”

“You don’t have a sister, Kazuya.”

“I’m speaking hypothetically. How would you feel if he did that?”

“I wouldn’t care, Kazuya. Whoever he decides to date is his business, not mine. I don’t know why you keep pushing me away.”

It was quiet in my bedroom. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and her body was shaking. She wasn’t like her brother. Hell, she wasn’t even like the rest of us on this team. So why did she fall for me?

“I think I should go, Hara. Makoto will get mad.” She slid out of the bed and began to dress. She had pulled on her bra, panties, and barely started to button up her shirt, before I was next to her, her hands in mine.

“Stop.” She huffed as she turned to face me.

“What do you want, Kazuya?”

“Stay with me.”

“But, Makoto…” I shook my head.

“If he does get mad, I’ll face him head on. I want you, (f/n), just like you want me.” I pulled the shirt off of her shoulders, and unlatched her bra before carrying her back to my bed.

“Will you stay with me?” I asked. She nodded and leaned upwards to kiss me.

Mint. It was always a common flavor between us, but it never got old.

Her hands ran through my hair, her lips parted as I bit her neck.

“Kazuya…” she moaned as my hands ran over her body.

“Tell me, you’ll stay.” My fingers slid the elastic down her thighs, my eyes focused on hers.

“I’ll stay, Kazuya.” Her body arched off of the bed, only to be pushed down by my chest.

“Tell me you love me,” I demanded as I slid into her, her gasp echoing throughout the room.

“Tell me, (f/n),” I told her again as her hips collided with mine.

“I-I love yo-ou, Kazuya!” she managed to say. A small smirk made its way on to my face.

“I love you too, (f/n).”

I increased the pace, watching as her body writhed in pleasure. She bit her lip, tears in her eyes, her back arched, and her nails digging into my back. Only I could do this to her. Only I could make her quiver beneath me and she wanted me to do this to her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, laying my body on top of hers as we both climaxed together.

“Are you sure you want me to stay, Kazuya?”

“Yeah. I need you here with me, no matter the price.” She ran her hands through my hair again.

As our breathing finally returned to normal, the familiar scent of mint wafting into my nostrils.

 

Maybe this is where we were supposed to be, in the comfort of our own intimacy and surrounded by mint.


	25. Nap Time All The Time

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I wrapped my arms around my head, trying hard to drone out the teacher that seemed to yell as he taught, not once taking a subtle hint that the whole class could hear him extremely well. I needed a nap. I was going crazy just waiting for his voice to lower, even the slightest, but my wish would not come true. I pulled my head up from the desk and peered over to my left where my smart, yet lazy, boyfriend was snoring away, that signature eye mask on his face.

“Oi, Seto-san, this class isn’t for sleeping!” the teacher yelled even louder as he threw the stress-relieving ball at Kentaro.

I had two options: let it hit my boyfriend and let him get mad at me, or catch it and spend detention with Kentaro and our angry, dragon teacher. Eh, spending detention with dragon teacher was less scary than an angry Kentaro. I reached over and caught the ball in my left hand, my eyes heavy with the lack of napping.

“(l/n)-san, you have detention as well!”

“Whatever.” I gave the teacher his stress-relieving ball and elbowed Kentaro hard.

“What?” he asked.

“Wake up. I just saved your ass from getting hit again by that stupid stress-relieving ball.” His head came off of the desk and he pulled up one side of the mask, the now visible eye glaring at me.

“Well aren’t you moody today?” he asked sarcastically.

“Dragon was yelling louder than usual, so I can’t sneak in a nap. Sue me.” Kentaro let out a soft laugh before pulling the mask over his face and going back to sleep. I huffed as my fingers tapped against the desk. This was going to be a ridiculously long day.

~~~

 

*Kazuya’s POV*

 

I walked into the gym, already late for practice today.

“Alright, listen up! I need to work with the third-string today. Those fuckers have been slacking off, which leaves you guys in charge of the second-string today. Run them into the ground,” Boss said.

I looked over at Seto, who was napping on the bleachers, his whole body against one bleacher while (f/n)-chan lied on top of Seto. Those two were always napping together, though not always in this position.

“(f/n)-chan, Kentaro-kun has to work today.” The (h/c) haired girl sat up so she was now straddling Kentaro.

“Babe, now isn’t the time for this. Can’t you wait?” (f/n) beat her hands against his chest, causing Kentaro to sit up and rip off his mask.

“Makoto is training the third-string today. You guys are in charge of the second-string,” she told him. Kentaro looked over at me, basically telling me to get lost, which, I did.

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Ugh, I don’t want to work with the second-string today…” Kentaro whined.

“Think about it, Ken-chan. The sooner you work with them, the sooner we can go home, eat and nap. How does that sound?” I asked.

“If I can nap in your room again, it’s a deal.” I frowned slightly.

“The two of us don’t fit on my bed, Ken-chan!” He smirked at my comment.

“Then we’ll have to put our triple digit IQs together and figure out a way to sleep on your bed together.” I sighed as I climbed off his lap.

“Just hurry up, Ken-chan. I want a nap.”

“Sure thing, Babe.”


	26. The Garden Part One- Furuhashi Kojiro

*(Reader)'s POV*

 

So many colors. So many types of flowers. So many fish located in the pond. I sighed to myself, happy with the peacefulness that surrounded me. Moss and honeysuckle scaled the weave pattern of the arch that allowed entrance to this garden and the walls of 7.5 feet in height. I would tuck myself away in here any time I could, whether it be before school, lunch, after school, or whenever I needed a break from people in general. Whoever had planted this magnificent sanctuary was very skilled and had a very green thumb.

There were Tsubaki flowers, Sumire flowers, Momo flowers, Sakurasou flowers, Asagao flowers, Kiku flowers, Kinmokusei flowers, Kosumosu flowers, Ume flowers, and the ever famous Sakura Blossoms. I was surrounded by all these beautiful native Japanese flowers, some in season and some out of season, but they all thrived. I twisted my way past the already grown gingko and magnolia trees towards the lotus flowers that were located on the far side of the garden, hoping to admire their beauty in all colors.

“You’re here every day.” I turned around quickly and stared at the second year that loomed by the gingko tree.

“You are the one that made and nurtures this garden?” I asked.

“Yes. So why are you here?” he asked.

“I really love your garden. I didn’t know that Kirisaki had a garden. It’s beautiful.” He laughed at my comment and pushed himself off the gingko tree, his eyes finally opening.

They seemed dead.

“Never have I seen a girl so interesting before. You walk into my garden, admire my flowers and plants, and don’t even introduce yourself to the creator of this garden that you love so much? How pitiful.”

“My name is (l/n) (f/n). I’m a second year.”

“(l/n), eh? I’ve heard of you before. Aren’t you the girl that originally dated that idiot from the school? What’s his name…. ah, Wakijima Hiroto.”

“Yes.”

“My name is Furuhashi Kojiro. I’m a second year as well. You seem like a smart girl. Why did you date that idiot?”

I turned away from Furuhashi and focused my attention back on the lotus flowers.

“A girl can make mistakes, right? I made a huge one dating him. I dated him and I got cheated on, that’s all there is to it…”

“I think he’s an idiot. He had the jewel of Kirisaki Daiichi and he threw you away for trash. However, I don’t mind if you stay in my garden. Just promise to help me work on it.”

“I will, Furuhashi.”

It was quiet for a long time, both of us enjoying the sweet smell of the flowers and the quiet of the area. It was actually pretty weird, seeing Furuhashi so friendly with me, with anyone in general, but I couldn’t complain. This little paradise was nice and he had created it on the school grounds. It was a safe place.

“What’s your favorite flower, (l/n)?”

“I like (flower). (flower color) (flowers) to be exact.”

I heard footsteps coming closer to me and looked up at Furuhashi. He leaned over and offered me his hand, which I gently took.

“I planted some over here. Maybe you could have a look at them?”

“That would be nice, Furuhashi.”

We walked over to the (flowers) and I looked over the delicate flowers.

“I had no idea that  you were into such a delicate flower. These cause me a few difficulties every now and then, but nothing too serious.”

“You do an extremely good job, Furuhashi.”

I looked over my shoulder and saw him smile, even some life coming to his dead eyes. It was cute, honestly, but things were starting to get a bit uncomfortable with how easily we bonded, never knowing each other before this. To my slight relief, the bell rang, signaling for me to go back to class.

“I’ll see you later, Furuhashi. Thank you for allowing me to be in your garden again.”


	27. Your Family- Yamazaki Hiroshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally brain-dead with this... 
> 
> I apologize in advance. Give me some time and I'll actually make a good one...

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

It was after school when I made my way to the Kirisaki Daiichi gym, hoping to find my boyfriend after not seeing him all day.

“Hey, Makoto, have you seen Hiroshi? I haven’t seen him all day.”

“We haven’t seen him either, (f/n). When you see your boyfriend, let him know that he’s going to be running for the next two days if he doesn’t have a valid excuse.” I nodded and walked out of the gym, heading towards the Yamazaki house.

It was weird. Hiroshi never missed school, or practice, for any reason and today was the exception. I knocked on the door and waited, only to be greeted by his older sister.

“(f/n)-chan? I thought you would’ve been here a lot earlier. Well, it doesn’t matter now since you’re here.” I looked confused at the older Yamazaki, but made my way inside and up to Hiroshi’s bedroom.

“Hiro-kun, I’m coming in, okay?” I asked before opening the door and finding my boyfriend swaddled in his blankets on his bed. What?

“(f/n), what are you doing here?” he asked as I walked over to the side of his bed, putting a hand on his head.

He had a fever.

“You never disappear completely, Hiro-kun. Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

I rolled my eyes. How can he be this stubborn?

“I’m your girlfriend; let me take care of you.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Dammit, Hiroshi, let me do this!” I yelled out of frustration.

He looked at me before sighing.

“You idiot, do you know how worried you had me?” I nagged him, “Even Makoto said that you’re in trouble when you get back. You didn’t let anyone know!”

“Ugh, you two sound like a freaking married couple!” his sister yelled.

“Go away!”

“What the fuck is up with your family today? They act like they’re on crack…” I asked.

He shrugged.

“Got no clue.”


	28. You Part Two- Haizaki Shogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Haizaki, so of course there is cursing in this...

*Shogo’s POV*

 

Tick, tock. It’s been three weeks.

 

Tick, tock, tick tock. I see her around the school every once in a while, but she won’t look at me. She acts like I don’t fucking exist. She recovered nicely from her anemia and found a few friends to hang out with. Cool, I fucking guess.

 

Tick…

 

My eyes glared at the clock. I wanted out of this class. I could hear her talking to that shitty new kid that transferred from America. Why was he here? I could honestly care less, but he was talking to my girl.

_My girl…_

I clenched my teeth as I looked down at my desk. Since when did the classroom become so suffocating? Since when did it actually hurt me to be in the same class with her? Why was I getting annoyed that the shitty new kid was talking to my girl?

_Because she’s not yours…_

The bell rang, releasing us from the class. I stood and grabbed my bag before turning to leave the room. I could hear her laughing above all the chatter that was in the hallway. Man, was I burning in anger.

 

“Haizaki-kun, I thought that maybe we could go to a love hotel today? I really missed you. It’s been two long weeks since we were last together!”

 

I felt hands wrap around my arm and pull it to the chick’s large boobs, pressing my arm in between them. The scent of strawberries invaded my nose, but  this time, it felt suffocating. This was the girl that started it all. The girl that brought me to cheat on (f/n) the first time and she’s stuck around ever since.

“I have to go to practice, Chizuru. Go find that idiot that always wants to fuck you.”

 

“You really expect me to go find Kenta-kun when you’re standing in front of me? You’ve got to be playing some kind of joke on me, Haizaki-kun!” she laughed at her comment.

“I’m not playing any shitty games, Chizuru. I mean it.”

 

She sighed and pulled away from me, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

She was about to make a scene.

 

“You know, Haizaki-kun, ever since you broke up with (l/n)-chan, you’ve changed. I don’t understand it! You did nothing but ignore and cheat on that idiot girl, but once she dumps your ass, you suddenly don’t want anyone that you cheated on (l/n)-chan with!”

 

The other’s in the hall stopped and looked at us, everyone now knowing that I was the one who got dumped.

 

“You don’t know how to shut your fucking mouth, do you? You’re over here being a little bitch because I won’t fuck you? You have other guys lining up for you. Now get the fuck out of my face before you really piss me off!” I seethed as I threw my bag over my shoulder, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

“You’ll be back, Haizaki-kun. I know how much you need it!”

“Did I fucking stutter when I said to leave?!” my voice raised.

 

She took her leave and left me alone in the hallway, surrounded by the other students that were surely making rumors. I growled to myself, trying to get my anger under control, but it wasn’t working. It wasn’t until I saw the movement of (h/l) (h/c) hair walking past me. There she was again, acting like she didn’t know me.

~~~

I took the long way out of the school grounds, not wanting to see the mob of Chizuru and the other girls that I used that were gathering in the front of the school. It was pretty dangerous for me to leave the school on this route, but I would rather see a guy that wanted to fight me than some girls that were going to do nothing but bitch at me. I rounded the corner and heard struggling. I was going to keep walking, but I was distracted by the words.

 

“Oh come on, pretty girl, aint ya Haizaki’s girl?”

“Apparently you don’t know as much about him as you say you do!”

 

Shit. I recognized both of those voices. It was my long-time rival, Takashi and (f/n). What the fuck were they both doing?

 

“(l/n)-chan, I know that ya was with Haizaki all de time! Why’re ya lyin’ to me?!”

 

I heard shoving and someone hit the wall.

 

“Don’t put your hands on me again, Takashi. If you have a problem with Shogo, then you bring it up with him. Don’t drag me into your guys’ mess!”

“I thought ya was with him!”

“No, you idiot! Let me go. I want to go home now!”

 

Takashi laughed and I could hear him cracking his knuckles.

 

“So you tellin’ me that ya single?”

“Ugh, fuck off. I don’t date losers!”

 

I chuckled at her comment. She was back to her old self. She could hold her own with almost everyone and she was extremely sarcastic, but  I hadn’t seen this side of her since I cheated on her. This was the girl I had fallen in love with. A girl that didn’t take shit from anyone.

 

“Oi, Takashi, what the fuck do you think you’re doing with my girl?” I asked as I rounded the corner.

“Ya girl? So she fucking lied to me!”

 

I walked up to the two, pushing (f/n) back behind me.

 

“Get out of here, (f/n).”

 

Her large eyes looked up at me with confusion. 

 

“I’m not going to say it again, (f/n). Get out of here!”

 

And she left.


	29. Sparks Part Two- Kagami Taiga

*Taiga’s POV*

 

I knocked on the door to (f/n)’s house.

“Hey, are you ready?” I asked. She opened the door and ushered me inside.

“I need your help, Taiga.” She pointed to a box on a high shelf. “My shoes are in there!” I easily reached up and grabbed the box.

“Here you go, (f/n).” She quickly thanked me and put on her shoes, pulling me out of her apartment at the same time. She peered over her shoulder at me and smiled.

“You look good, Taiga.”

I looked down at what I was wearing. It was just a pair of black pants, a grey shirt, and a red jacket. Did I really look good? It was my turn to look at her. She wore a (f/c) and (second f/c) yukata, with a large (f/c) bow in the back. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, which trailed down her back. She wore light make up, and had a (color) (flower) in her hair.

“Actually, you look better than I do.” She smiled and gripped my hand tighter in hers.

We boarded the train and watched as the scenery blurred around us. I stood next to (f/n) due to the lack of space around us. There were multiple people on the train as well. (f/n) was fidgeting with the top of her yukata.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“It won’t close all the way…” she muttered.

It was then that I actually took in her body. Oh man, her body… She was everything I ever wanted. I gently pat the top of her head.

“Don’t worry about it, (f/n).” She nodded and looked out the window again. After a few minutes, (f/n) tugged on my sleeve. I looked into her eyes and noticed that she was scared.

“Taiga, the man behind me is touching me.” My eyes immediately shot over to the man. I saw his hand was reaching away from his body and towards (f/n). I pulled my hand back and punched him.

“Keep your hands to yourself, you pervert.” The man glared at me.

“Don’t tell me what to do. Is she your girlfriend?” I pulled (f/n) into my chest, my left arm wrapped around her waist.

“She is and I don’t like when people touch her.” He stared at me then at (f/n) before rolling his eyes and walking away. I turned back towards the door, (f/n) still in my arms. I looked to my left and saw no one there, as well as on my right. I tightened my arm around her waist and ran my fingers through her ponytail.

“You okay, (f/n)?” She nodded and gripped my jacket even tighter. “We’re almost there. Just two more stops.” She nodded again.

She was so fragile. She was small compared to me, only reaching my chest. Man, I loved this girl. We reached our stop and I pulled her off the train with me and we met up with the rest of the basketball team.

“Kagami! (l/n)!” I ushered her in front of me and she sent me a small smile.

“Man, I should have asked (l/n) first!” Koganei said as the guys continued to take in (f/n)’s appearance.

“Let’s play games, eat, and watch the fireworks!”

~~~

I walked with (f/n) to the lone Sakura tree. I peered over at the stuffed tiger I had won her from one of the games.

“Do you like the festival so far?” She nodded.

“Thank you for inviting me, Taiga.” She hugged the tiger closer to her and looked out at the lake. The wind began to blow and a few cherry blossoms landed in her hair. I gently removed them from her hair, to which she blushed.

“Taiga, I have something to tell you.” I looked at her curiously.

“What is it, (f/n)?”

“I really like you, Taiga. I have since the very first day I met you on the basketball courts.”

“Is that so?” She turned to look up at me, a smile plastered on her face.

“Would you please accept my feelings?” I gently cupped her chin and placed my lips on hers. Her lips were soft and she tasted like the sweet and sour chicken that we ate earlier. I pulled back and looked at her. Her lips were parted and her cheeks were red. I pulled her to my chest and hugged her.

“Of course, (f/n). I’ve liked you since that very moment.” I leaned down to kiss her again as the fireworks started. We pulled away from each other and laughed.

“This is so cliché,” (f/n) said. I laughed even harder. “You’re right.”

~~~

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I woke up the next day and looked over at the stuffed toy tiger that was in bed next to me. A smile crossed my face and I immediately got ready. I ran out the door and into a large, muscular chest.

“Whoa!” the person called out as they wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from falling backwards. I looked up at my savior and saw Taiga.

“Good morning!” I chirped out. He smiled at me.

“Morning, (f/n).” He placed a small kiss on my forehead before capturing my lips.

“Let’s go! I heard from Riko that after this week, we’re going to do training. But you need to get your grades up.” He sighed and looked up at the sky.

“I know, I know.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the school. I walked into my class and sat down in my seat. This was class 1-A, and it was boring. I was the top student in my year, but this class was beyond boring. I never have to study, which is kind of disappointing.

“(l/n)-san,” my teacher called me. I looked at her and nodded my head slightly.

“The basketball team is waiting for you. Good luck at the Inter-High Tournament.” I thanked my teacher and walked out of the class.

“Class 1-A? Isn’t that the class with all the smart people?” Koganei asked.

“No, I thought it was the class with all the over-achievers,” Hyuga said.

“Wait, (f/n), what are you doing in the A class?” I shrugged and looked out the window.

“I’m the top student for my year. The teachers expect me to be in Classes 1-A, 2-A, and 3-A.” The basketball team looked at me quietly, before panicking.

“Then there’s no reason that anyone should be failing!” Riko said.

~~~

It was a week after the Inter-High Tournament ended and we had lost. I packed a few bags and placed them in the bus along with the rest of the guys’ stuff.

“(f/n)-chan, I’m so excited to see what kind of bathing suit you have!” I quickly looked over at Riko and smiled.

“We all just have to wait until we get to the pool.” I sat on the bus next to the window.

“Mind if I sit next to you?” I looked to my right and saw Taiga there. I patted the seat and he sat down next to me.

“You excited?” he asked.

“Of course! I finally get to go swimming! I even heard there’s a hot tub and a hot spring!” He smiled at me and we laughed.

“Hey, how come you get to sit next to (f/n)-chan?”

“Yeah, Bakami, why are you hogging her?” Soon the bus started moving and they were still arguing.

“I get to sit next to her on the way back!” someone yelled.

“Like hell you will!” Taiga yelled. I put my head on his shoulder. A headache was beginning to form, and this yelling was pushing the headache along.

“Hey, I’m going to sleep okay?” I felt a large hand over my head before I fell asleep.

 

*Taiga’s POV*

 

We arrived at the inn and I grabbed (f/n)’s and my bags.

“Okay! Everyone be at the pool in two hours.” I walked (f/n) to the room that she was going to share with Riko.

“Want to grab something to eat after you change into your bathing suit?” I saw her eyes light up and she nodded.

“Okay, I’ll find somewhere we can eat in here. Make sure you put a jacket on.” She nodded and quickly into the room to change.

I walked to the room that all the guys were going to share. It was huge. I quickly changed and met (f/n) in front of her room. We began walking around the inn and noticed that there was a small ramen shop in there.

“Will this work?”

“Yes! I want to try a different type of ramen!” We walked into the shop and ordered together.

“I’m really nervous about taking you to the pool, (f/n).”

“Why is that?” I pointed to her bikini.

“They still don’t know that we’ve been dating for three months.” She gave me a smile.

“Should I make a good show then?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“If you want to, I’ll be there with you.”

~~~

I was in the pool, doing water squats. Riko and (f/n) were talking together. Eventually, Riko gave us a break and turned to (f/n).

She pulled off the jacket she had on and immediately, everyone focused on her body. She sported a black and white striped bikini. It covered most of her breasts and the bottoms fit her comfortably. She pulled the tie out of her hair and shook it out. She jumped into the water, a smile on her face. Eventually, she grew lazy and decided to float in the pool on her back.

“Riko,” (f/n) called out, “I thought you were going to join me?”

Riko then jumped in. The two floated around until (f/n) grew bored and stepped out of the pool, which she was followed by Riko. (f/n) pushed her hair out of her face and quickly dried off.

“Do you guys want anything?” (f/n) asked. She quickly took note of what everyone wanted and then turned to me.

“What do you want, Taiga?”

“Can you get me a few hamburgers?” She gave me a smile.

“Would ten or twelve be okay?” I nodded and sent her a smile.

“Thanks babe.” She waved and walked out of the pool to get everyone some food. It was quiet after she left.

“Wait, did you just call (f/n) ‘babe’?” Riko asked. This immediately got everyone’s attention.

“Yeah.”

“Why would you do that?” Hyuga asked.

“What if she didn’t hear it?” Izuki asked.

“Well, Bakami, what did you do to (f/n)?” Riko asked.

“What? I didn’t do anything to her!”

“Just wait until (f/n) comes back!” all the guys yelled at me.

 

Around forty-five minutes later, (f/n) walked back with bags and bags of food.

“Okay, everyone I got the food!” Riko let us get out of the pool and everyone went to the attached sitting area by the pool.

(f/n) pulled out the food for everyone and they began eating.

“Thanks for the food, (f/n)-chan!” everyone called out. She nodded and bowed.

“Thanks babe,” I said as I placed a kiss on her lips in front of everyone.

“Bakami, what are you doing stealing (f/n)-chan’s first kiss!” Riko yelled. I sat down on a chair and pulled (f/n) into my lap.

“Trust me, it’s not her first kiss.”

“Kagami and (f/n)-chan are dating,” Tetsuya said. My eyes wondered over to the blue haired male.

“How did you know, Tetsuya-kun?” (f/n) asked.

“The Sakura Festival, underneath the Sakura tree during the fireworks. I saw you guys at a distance.” (f/n) immediately blushed and the guys started crying.

 

“But I wanted to date (l/n)-chan!”

 


	30. Perfect- Murasakibara Atsushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran. I don't own the song, only the story.
> 
> I love this song so much!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I looked at the ring on my finger, it shining as the light hit it. I felt the hand on my waist squeeze; wanting me to pay attention to the person I was dancing with, my husband Murasakibara Atsushi.

 

**I found a love for me,**

**Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead**

**Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet**

**Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**

 

Atsushi and I had met through Himuro. I knew he seemed lazy and all he wanted to do was eat, which turned off a lot of girls, but to me, he was different. You rarely find guys that honest about traits that some women find unattractive, but he owned it. I approached him one day, hoping that he would accept my feelings for him, I even brought candy. That’s how all this started.

 

**‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**

**Not knowing what it was**

**I will not give you up this time**

**But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**

**And in your eyes you’re holding mine**

 

I was reminded of the break Atsushi and I had taken. It tore me apart, being separated because of the problems that involved the stress of basketball and the strain of our relationship. I can recall how he let me down easy, tears in his eyes as well. He needed to focus on the Winter Cup and our time together was taking up time. Once the Winter Cup was over and Yosen was defeated by Seirin, he called me out to the park, noticing that I had stopped showing up to his games.

“(nickname)-chin, I’m so sorry. I won’t leave you again. I’ll figure out how to make this work, just give me another chance. Please.” He wouldn’t look me in the eye, obviously ashamed of his behavior. I walked over to the tall man and pulled on the front of his jacket, pressing my lips against his.

 

**Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

**When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**

**But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**

 

Prom. The gym had been flooded by some delinquents so we couldn’t have it in there, so the principal moved it to the soccer field. I had taken off my shoes since they were getting stuck in the soil. I rolled up my dress, messing up my hair and the accessories I had worn, but Atsushi didn’t care. He danced with me all night, telling me I was beautiful and perfect.

 

**Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know**

**She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home**

**I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**

**To carry love, to carry children of our own**

 

After we had graduated from Yosen, we moved into an apartment together. Probably not the best move since neither of us worked a lot because of us attending university. It was a small apartment with barely any furniture, but it was with Atsushi so I wasn’t complaining.

“(nickname)-chin.”

“Yes, Atsushi?”

“Do you want to be a mom one day?” he asked suddenly. I turned around and looked at my purple haired boyfriend.

“I do, but why are you asking?” He shook his head and gave me his usual lazy smile, but I could see in his eyes that he was plotting something.

 

**We are still kids, but we’re so in love**

**Fighting against all odds**

**I know we’ll be alright this time**

**Darling, just hold my hand**

**Be my girl, I’ll be your man**

**I see my future in your eyes**

 

I was stressing badly. I hated math, which is what Atsushi seemed to be really good at, but he wasn’t here right now. He went to a two year culinary college and opened his own pastry shop, which required him being away for a long time. I sighed as my head hit the books, frustrated. We were about to be evicted. We were two months behind in rent, so Atsushi worked longer hours at his pastry shop and at another one hoping to cover half of what I was supposed to put up. My hours were cut in half, making it impossible to keep my half complete. The door opened, and in walked a tired Atsushi.

“Welcome home, Atsu.” He made no sound in response to me, but walked up to me and grabbed my hand, slipping something on my finger. It was an engagement ring. I looked up at him.

“Marry me, (nickname)-chin.” My eyes studied his face. He was serious. A relieved smile crossed my features.

“Yes, Atsushi.”

 

**Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

**When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful**

**I don’t deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**

 

It was the day of the wedding and I stepped down the aisle in my beautiful dream wedding dress. My eyes locked with Atsushi’s and I noticed he turned away slightly, wiping his eyes. Was he crying? I made my way to the alter and took his hand in mine. It was so warm.

“Beautiful as always, (nickname)-chin, especially in that dress.”

 

**Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

**I have faith in what I see**

**Now I know I have met an angel in person**

**And she looks perfect, I don’t deserve this**

**You look perfect tonight**

 

We were in the reception, performing our dance for the bride and groom. I had changed into a shorter dress so I could actually dance on the grass since we had the wedding in a garden. Our song was playing, Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Atsushi looked down at me, his face with that lazy smile I loved, but his eyes telling me everything I needed. Perfect, beautiful, love, my angel. He wrapped his arms around my waist even more and pulled me closer, not wanting to let me go. I placed my head on his chest and enjoyed the intimacy we were having, even though there were other people at the wedding. Atsushi and I had done it all together, but this was just the beginning of a chapter. There was still more.

“You look perfect tonight, (nickname)-chin.”


	31. The Castle- Imayoshi Shoichi

*Shoichi’s POV*

 

It was the summer of out last year at Too and everyone was discussing what they were going to do. I had a plan that I wanted to do, but I had to make sure that (f/n) wasn’t going to do anything first, or else all my plans would be ruined.

“So what do you plan on doing during summer break, (f/n)?” I heard another third year ask her.

"I don’t know. I want to travel somewhere…” she said as she put her head back on the desk. She was extremely quiet today, which was throwing me off. I shooed the others away from her and placed a hand on her back. This was my chance to ask her. This was my chance to actually get my plan to work.

“Want to go to Osaka?” I asked.

“That’s where you’re from, huh, Sho?” I smirked slightly.

“Yes, it seems you actually remembered.” She groaned in response and turned her head slightly to look at me from the corner of her eye.

“What are we going to do there?” she asked.

“I could take you to Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan, the Universal Studios, and even the Castle….” I tempted. Her head shot off the desk, making her cringe at her sudden movement. So she had a headache…

“The Castle? You mean Osaka Castle?” I nodded as I slipped a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Does that sound like a good idea?” I asked.

“I want to go, Sho!” she whined.

“Fine, fine. Let’s go to our houses and pack clothes. We can stay there for a whole week, (f/n).”

 

~~~

 

We arrived in Osaka and (f/n) stared in amazement at the buildings and the sights that where found only in Osaka.

“Welcome to my home town, (f/n).” She smiled and squeezed my hand tightly before dragging me with her to our hotel. Looks like she wanted to go tour as soon as possible.

“Sho, I want to go see Osaka Castle right now!”

“I thought I was going to take you to Osaka Castle on the last day?” She nodded.

“I want to go now and then later, Shoichi.” I sighed as I put our bags in our hotel room.

“Let’s go then, (f/n).” I grabbed her hand and led her out of the hotel and to the location where the castle was located.

“Wow… It so beautiful! Do you see the gold leafing on this castle, Shoichi?” I chuckled as the shorter girl stared at the castle and the flowers. Never have I seen her eyes filled with so much admiration.

“Come on, let’s go look a little closer.” I pulled her towards the front of the castle, stopping in the middle of the crowds of people. (f/n) looked up at me with wide eyes, curious why I had stopped walking.

“Shoichi?” I dropped to one knee and reached into my pocket, pulling out a small box.

“I know that you annoy me and I annoy you, though not as much as you annoy me, but I don’t know what I would do without your annoying self. We might go to different universities, but I want you to know that I take you very seriously, (f/n). So, will you take this promise ring and wait until we come back together?” Everyone around us stopped, watching the intimate moments that I was having with (f/n). I opened the box, revealing a smooth, silver band.

“It’s a promise ring,” she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Yeah. Once we come back together, I’ll give you an engagement ring. But do you promise that you’ll wait for me like I’ll wait for you?” She wiped her hands across her cheeks, trying to get rid of her tears, but she only ended up smudging her eyeliner and mascara. So much for water proof…

“Yes, Shoichi.”

“What?” I asked.

“I said yes, you idiot!” She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

“Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?” I asked. She faced me and pulled off my glasses before kissing me.

 

Hell, she had better say yes if I brought her to her favorite castle.


	32. On The Sidelines-Kiyoshi Teppei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your love and support isn't enough... Sometimes the nice guys royally screw up too.

*(Reader)’s POV*

There he was, playing his hardest to get past all the defenders and make this shot. His tall frame launched off of the court, escorting the basketball into the hoop. His feet returned to the court and I watched as he put a hand on his knee. It was bothering him. The coach of the team, Aida Riko, called a timeout and pulled him off the court to message his knee. My hands clenched into fists as I saw how lovingly he looked at her and she returned it back.

I scoffed as I stood from my seat, not wanting to see any more of this game. Not wanting to see them. I made my way out of the aisle and up the steps, only to stop when my name was so violently called from the court. I looked over my shoulder slightly and saw Teppei hobbling across the court. He knew he was caught. He hopped over the railing and proceeded to chase me up the stairs.

“(f/n)…” I turned around, a small smile on my face, but it didn’t reach my eyes.

“You should get back to the court, Teppei, or you’re going to miss the rest of your game.” His smile faltered.

“Aren’t you going to stay for the rest of the game?” he asked. I nodded my head and gave him a reassuring smile, even though I didn’t mean it.

“Of course. I’m just going to another area where I can see everything even better.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

“I’ll see you after the game then, (f/n).” He took another step up, wanting to kiss me.

“Teppei!” a female voice yelled as Teppei leaned in for a kiss. My eyes met hers, and she sent me a glare before Teppei turned around.

“Yes, I’ll be there, Riko.” He ran down the stairs and over the railing, ready to finish the game. Now was my chance to escape.

~~~

I lied on my bed, looking at the ceiling as my front door was being knocked upon. I knew who it was, but I didn’t want to get up. Well, not until the knocking continued for forty minutes straight. “What do you want?” I asked as I ripped open the front door. There stood Teppei, confusion and sadness on his face.

“You left.” I let him into the house, not wanting to have this argument where my neighbors could hear.

“Do you want to tell me why Aida looks at you like she loves you?” I asked, getting straight to the point. He sighed. He knew what I was talking about.

“Look, (f/n), you know that I went out with her before.”

“Yes, I know, but what I don’t understand is why you two are starting to act like a couple again. If I was just a fill-in for her, leave right now and don’t come back.”

“(f/n), it’s not…”

“Don’t lie to me, Teppei.” It grew quiet between us, neither of us wanting to ask or say the thing that hung in the air.

“How many times did you kiss, hug, or sleep with her?” I asked. He looked at me, eyes wide, before extending his hand to hold mine. I snatched my hand away from his reach and stared at him coldly.

“How many times, Kiyoshi?”

“It’s been the past five months…” My jaw fell open, disgust clearly written on my face.

“What? You guys broke up a year ago and you got with me six months ago!” I looked down at the floor.

“(f/n)…”

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I said get out. You never took me seriously! I don’t want someone that’s going to cheat on me while I did nothing but support you.” He looked at me with those big, brown eyes, before stumbling out of my apartment.

Just because you support them from the sidelines, doesn’t mean that they’ll return the favor.


	33. Counting- Takao Kazunari

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sat on the couch, a cup of tea in my hand as I waited for him to come home after celebrating Shintaro’s engagement to my friend named Yume. Yume was here earlier, but decided it would be best to leave before it got too late, for safety reasons obviously. It was great, honestly. Shintaro was finally getting married six years after we graduated from Shutoku and Kazunari never stopped teasing him about it. The door opened, and Kazunari walked in, a giant smile on his face.

“Hey, (f/n)!” Kazunari said with that loveable smile on his face.

“Hey Kazunari. How did it go?” I asked. He plopped down on the couch next to me, his arm over my shoulders.

“It was great! Shin-chan is really excited to marry Yume! How’d it go with Yume?” I shrugged and looked towards the stairs.

“It went about as well as it could with the kids.” Kazunari raised an eye.

“They acted up again?” he asked. I nodded my head and grabbed his hand.

“It wasn’t bad though. Those three were just excited to see Auntie Yume.” His smile grew larger at my words.

“Well, we just have to invite Yume and Shin-chan over more often then, huh?” I nodded and curled into his chest. “How are you feeling, (f/n)?”

“I’m fine. I had a little sickness earlier, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” Kazunari rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

“Sorry you have to go through a fourth time, (f/n), but I do have to admit, we make some beautiful Takao children.” I laughed as I looked at my ring and then at my husband.

“That is very true, very true. Hopefully, we’ll get another boy this time though. I don’t think I can handle all except one being a boy.” He laughed and shook his head at me.

“We’ll be fine, (f/n). We’re just going to keep counting until we get at least two boys.”

“What?” I asked, not exactly up to keep making kids until we have our second son.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Kazunari said as he laughed and placed tons of kisses on my face.

“You better be kidding!”


	34. Just Be Mine- Midorima Shintaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Junpei can't let go of Riko.
> 
> And Shintaro can't let go of you.

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sighed as Riko hung all over Junpei. This was a reoccurring problem that wouldn’t get fixed no matter how many times I brought the issue up. I gave up on waiting for Junpei and walked over to where Shutoku was seated, needing to find my longtime friend, Midorima Shintaro. Once I found him, I made my way through the Shutoku basketball boys and bee-lined straight to the tall megane.

“Shintaro,” I said as I approached him, hands in my pockets. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, curious why I had walked over.

“She’s all over him again, isn’t she?” Shintaro asked. I nodded my head and stared at my feet. I was getting frustrated with Junpei. I knew it was petty to go to the person he considers his biggest rival, but hey, Riko was mine and they got way too comfortable with each other for my liking.

“I don’t know what to do, Shin.” He sighed and placed his Shutoku jacket over my shoulders.

“Then just be mine already. I don’t care if you go to Seirin, but I don’t like that idiot treating you like you don’t exist at all.” I looked up at Shintaro, surprised with his comment.

“Shintaro…” He pushed up his glasses and looked down at me since he was the third tallest member of the Generation of Miracles. He sighed as he looked away from me, eyes narrowing on something by the Seirin area.

“I’m not joking, (f/n). If you don’t know what to do with Hyuga and that girl, just be mine already. You know that I’ll treat you better… Not that I would ever admit it though!” I smirked as I looked up at the Tsundere with lightly blushed cheeks.

“You just did admit it, Shin.” He glared at me as he began to blush harder.

“Shut up, nanodayo!” He said as he pulled me into his chest, trying to hide his face from me. I laughed as I gripped on to the sides of his jersey and breathed in his scent. He smelled of black currant and dark chocolate, it was actually manly.

“Hey, (f/n), what are you doing?” Junpei asked as he walked over to me, confusion on his face. I turned around and looked at Junpei, though not letting go of Shintaro. I opened my mouth to talk, but Shintaro beat me to it.

“She’s breaking up with you and she will be mine. You can keep that brown haired girl.”

I looked at Shintaro, stunned. I knew he could be rude, but I think this was pushing it. Junpei’s hands clenched and unclenched before he looked at me.

“Is that true, (f/n)?”

“Yes… I’ve talked to you multiple times about Riko, but my concerns always fall on deaf ears. I believe it’s time we broke up so you can go out with Riko again and I can get a chance to be happy as well.”

“(f/n), you can’t just leave like this!”

Shintaro picked me up and threw my over his shoulder, not wanting to hear Junpei anymore.

“She’s mine and I’m not sharing.”


	35. Memories- Kise Ryouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's extremely hard to be famous, especially when you have crazy fans...

*Ryouta’s POV*

 

I gulped water from the bottle that was given to me by the staff of the modeling office I was sitting in. It was decent enough, but it wasn’t the mineral water that I was used to drinking. I could hear the girls that worked for the modeling office crowding around my door, hoping to get an autograph or something from me.

“Get away from my door!” I hissed as I walked towards the door with my hands in my pockets. I was so sick of all these damn girls just fawning over me and attacking any other girl that was by my side. It wasn’t until THAT day when I realized just how annoying it was to be a star, to be famous.

 

_‘ “So, Ryouta, where do you want to go now?” (f/n) asked as we laced our fingers together, happy to see each other after our long time apart._

_I stayed in Tokyo and went to Kaijo, while she was easily accepted into Rakuzan, located in Kyoto. She was exceptionally smart and beautiful, in short, she was the ultimate catch. We weren’t able to see each other often. She would come to Tokyo whenever she had a break longer than two days and when I didn’t have a photo shoot or any other modeling job. I rarely traveled to Kyoto, save only for the few times I had a job out there and I had missed (f/n) so much._

_“Wherever you want to go, I’ll go with you, (f/n).” She smiled at me and pointed to the old ramen shop where we first met._

_“Does our ramen shop sound like a good idea?”_

_“Of course.”_

_We walked into the ramen shop and sat down at the table we first met at. We ordered our food and talked for a long time, going over the details and events that happened while we couldn’t see each other. As we neared the end of our date, I excused myself to go to the restroom, not knowing what was going to happen._

_On my way back, I heard a sickening crack, a lady scream, and a few men yelling to hold someone down. I ran back, wanting to know what happened, and I wish I had never left._

_There was (f/n), huddled over our table, blood oozing from an open wound on her head. My eyes shot over to the girl that was calling my name, a fan of mine that I had seen around the city at least twice a day. She was holding a thick piece of wood._

_I rushed over to (f/n) noticing that she was unresponsive to anything, but she was still breathing and had a fairly steady pulse. I reached into my pocket and called for an ambulance, not wanting to leave (f/n)’s side. Soon, the police and medical personnel showed up and took (f/n) into the ambulance, transferring her to the nearest hospital, while I pressed charges against my crazy fan. After the charges were filed, I ran to the hospital, demanding to know where (f/n) was._

_After hours of waiting, I was informed that (f/n) would be okay, but she wouldn’t remember anything. ’_

I left the modeling office and made my way to the hospital to see (f/n) again. She’s been in the hospital for the past three months, and hadn’t remembered who I was. Her wounds still haven’t healed completely, hence her long stay in the hospital. I would visit her the majority of the day, just listening to her talk about what she saw on TV or what she ate, anything to not bring up the painful memory of me letting her down.

I opened the door to her room and waved, receiving a bright smile from my girlfriend.

“Hey, (f/n)cchi. How are you feeling today?” She smiled at me and patted the side of her bed, urging me to quickly sit down.

“I’m doing fine today. How are you Friend?” She called me ‘Friend’ instead of my name. I didn’t want her to know my name if she wasn’t going to remember anything. It would only bring more pain.

“I’m good, mostly tired from work.” She nodded and gave me a small smile before telling me about her day. I hadn’t even noticed that tears were streaming down my face.

“Ryouta, why are you crying?” (f/n) asked. My eyes widened as she said my name. Did she just call me by my name even though no one told her what it was?

“You know my name?” I asked. She nodded.

“The past few weeks, I’ve been having something that seems like memories come back. I also checked my phone and there are tons of pictures of us together. Were we dating before I lost my memories, Ryouta?” I sighed as I grabbed her hand.

“Yeah, we were. The whole reason you’re in this mess was because one of my fans became too obsessive and tried to get rid of you. She hit you over the head with a piece of wood.” Her hand squeezed mine back.

“Is that so? I can remember a good chunk of our relationship like Teiko, basketball, the ramen shop, your family, stuff like that. However, I don’t recall a lot of our relationship once we started high school.” I smiled. A large chunk of her memory was back.

“We go to different high schools. You go to Rakuzan and I go to Kaijo. That’s why we don’t have a lot of memories together of this past year.” She nodded and placed her hand on my cheek.

“I don’t think I could permanently lose my memories since they’re all with you, Ryouta.”

“So, do you still want to date me even though what happened?”

“Of course! If we go out publicly again, we’ll just hire someone to watch us so it doesn’t happen again.”

I pressed my lips on hers for a soft kiss. Her memories came back, she came back. I’m extremely grateful. I had my (f/n) back and that’s all that mattered to me.


	36. The Days After- Aomine Daiki

*Daiki’s POV*

 

“Yes, Satsuki, I’ll get it taken care of… Hm… Yeah. I’ll let you know when we can do that interview with the fans… Alright, I’m home. I have to go now… Bye.” I hung up the phone as I walked through the front door, kicking off my shoes.

“Uncle Daiki!” two or three voices yelled as they ran towards me.

“Hey you little munchkins, what are you three still doing up?” I asked as I leaned down to hug the twin boys and the one girl.

“Auntie (f/n) said we could stay up until you came home!” Kyoko, Ryo’s daughter, yelled. She stumbled slightly as she took a step back to look up at me before bumping into the table and apologizing furiously. You could tell she was a Sakurai alright…

“Yeah! Auntie said we were allowed to stay up! She even gave us cake!” Raito yelled before looking at his twin brother Rintaro.

“So, Uncle, now that you’re here, we can get our ice cream and go to sleep!” Rintaro finished. If you couldn’t tell, Raito and Rintaro were Ryouta’s twin boys.

“Kyoko, Rintaro, Raito, is Uncle Daiki here?” (f/n)’s voice yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes!” the three yelled.

“Come on Munchkins, let’s go see your Auntie.” I walked into the kitchen and smiled at the woman that was scooping ice cream into three tiny bowls. “Hey, Beautiful.”

“Hey, Daiki. How was practice?” she asked as she placed the bowls on the table for the kids. I moved around as the three raced past me and to the tables.

“It was pretty good. Satsuki wants to set up an interview with the fans. You’re more than welcome to come with me if you want.” (f/n) walked over to me with a plate of Teriyaki Burgers that she made from scratch. I took the plate from her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Do you want me to go with you?” she asked as she motioned to the table and poured me a glass of cold water.

“Duh! Your name is Aomine (f/n), right?” She gave me that beautiful smile and leaned her head against the palm of her hand.

“I’ll make sure to be there, Daiki.”

The three Munchkins began smacking their lips together, the bowls of ice cream completely cleaned out and their eyes looking at (f/n), begging for more.

“Alright you three go upstairs, brush your teeth, wash your face, pajamas on, and go to the rooms before we tuck you in for bed, okay?” I asked. The three took off up the stairs while (f/n) placed their dishes in the dish washer. “So how much longer are we babysitting those three?” I asked. (f/n) sighed.

“Ryouta is going to be out of town for another three days and Ryo comes back from his business trip tomorrow night. I don’t mind though, I like babysitting.”

“They don’t get in the way of your job?” I asked.

“No. There’s an on-site daycare center at the attorney’s office. They’re no trouble.” My eyes wandered over her tired face and her swollen breasts.

“So how’s our little monster?” I asked.

“He’s my saving grace! He sleeps through everything and only wakes up when he’s hungry or needs to be fed. Just like clockwork.” I laughed at the way she was describing Daisuke. She looked at the clock on the wall before going to the fridge and heating up a bottle.

“I’ll get him,” I said as I trekked up the stairs and into the bedroom we used for our son. I picked up the lazy boy and walked downstairs and back to the kitchen, watching his face as he began to squirm. (f/n) sighed as she handed me the bottle.

“I’m still disappointed that he looks nothing like me! I did all that hard work and have no proof of it!” she said as she shook her head, but a small smile was on her face.

“If you want, we can have another one. Hopefully he’ll look like you.” (f/n) glared at me.

“I don’t want another one for a few years. And how do you know it’s going to be a boy? What if I wanted a girl?” Daisuke’s eyes had opened and he was beginning to glare. Man, this kid had my glare… I put the bottle near his mouth and watched as he latched on to the nipple of the bottle, hungrily sucking on the bottle.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I haven’t seen you two all day so let me enjoy this.”

Once Daisuke had stopped feeding, I burped him and put him back in his crib before (f/n) and I said goodnight to all four of the kids in the house. (f/n) and I crawled into bed and I pulled her closer to me.

“Good night, Daiki. I love you.”

“I love you too, (f/n).”

 

Who would’ve thought that the days after high school were going to be this good?


	37. Awkward Part Two- Kasamatsu Yukio

*Yukio’s POV*

 

“F/n-chan!”

“What do you want, Yukio?”

“I need to talk to you…” I stopped in front of her and looked down at the girl. I reached out to her, but pulled my hand back before it could touch her. Her (e/c) eyes pierced through my body. She was made at me, and I deserved it. She was my first and I was hers. I sighed as I looked away from her, frustrated with myself.

“If you wanted to stand outside with me, you could’ve done that at school, Kasamatsu-senpai.” I cringed with how easily my last name rolled off her tongue, like she wasn’t familiar with me.

“It’s Yukio,” I said. Her eyes narrowed. She was going to be stubborn and call me by my last name until she could actually forgive me. It was quiet again, the wind blowing past us. I didn’t know what to do and I was making this so awkward.

“I need to go home, Kasamatsu-senpai.” (f/n) turned on her heel and faced the direction of her home again, taking ten steps.

“Don’t leave, (f/n)-chan. Not yet at least.” I had wrapped my arms around her from behind, needing her to stay in this area. Her body shook, but I didn’t know if it was in sadness or anger.

“Let go of me, Kasamatsu-senpai.”

“No. (f/n)-chan, I love you, I really do. Yes, I know I rejected you twice and slept with you before asking you today if you would sleep with me again and I’m sorry for that, (f/n)-chan. I’m the worst when it comes to trying to talk to girls or even getting a girl that I somewhat like to talk to me and not Ryouta. But you… You’re different, (f/n)-chan. You approached me when I was too scared to realize my feelings towards you. I need you to understand that I finally have myself together and I ask that you give me another chance!”

Quiet wrapped around us again. Even the wind had stopped blowing. (f/n)’s body had stopped shaking and I couldn’t even hear her breathe. Come on…

“(f/n)-chan…” She turned around in my arms and looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

“You don’t mean it, Kasamatsu-senpai… You just want to get me back in your bed….” She choked out as she desperately tried, and failed, to wipe away the tears in her eyes. My eyes widened as I shook my head.

“No, no, no, (f/n)-chan… I’m not doing that to you. I want all of you. I want your personality, your eyes, your smart brain, the way you talk to everyone, how serious you are about any relationship you have, and when I earn your trust again then I’ll want your body as well. I want all of you, (f/n)-chan.”

She wrapped her arms around my neck, hiding her tear stained face in the crook of my neck as her hands painfully gripped the shirt I was wearing. My arms snaked around her waist and I pulled the sobbing girl into my body.

“Do you really mean it, Yukio?” There we go; she was using my name again. I smiled as I placed one hand on the back of her head, smoothing her hair down.

“Yeah, (f/n)-chan, I really do.”

She pulled away from my body and looked up at me, her tears still streaming. Using my thumbs, I wiped away her tears. She was finally smiling.

“Now, now, don’t you think that’s enough crying, (f/n)-chan?” I asked as we both laughed at the comment, her hands coming up to cup mine.

“Are you going to ask, Yukio?” I rolled my eyes as I gave her a playfully smirk. This girl was always at least one step ahead of me.

“So, (f/n)-chan, will you accept my feelings?”

Her hands went from the tops of my mine to my face, pulling me closer to her. Suddenly, our lips touched and I could feel her love pouring from the kiss. I kissed her back sweetly, not wanting to mess this up since I had just fixed it. We pulled away from each other and smiled.

“I believe that I can accept your feelings, Yukio.”

 

~Extra~

*Ryouta’s POV*

 

I smiled to myself as I looked over at the bleachers where Kasamacchi and (f/n)cchi were sitting. Looks like Kasamacchi fixed things with (f/n)cchi.

“Hey, I don’t know that the Captain had a girlfriend!”

“Let alone a girlfriend that was actually cute and nice!”

We all stared at the two. (f/n)cchi was sitting down with Kasamacchi’s head on her lap and the rest of his body on the rest of the same bleacher (f/n)cchi sat on. They were laughing about something, but no one went near the two, fearing Kasamacchi’s rage. We watched as (f/n)cchi ran a hand through his hair and placed a kiss on his lips before looking up and realizing that we were watching the pair. Kasamacchi jumped up from the bleachers and rubbed the back of his head.

“So… um… are you guys ready for practice?” Kasamacchi asked, obviously embarrassed.

“Were you ready for that kiss?” someone yelled. Instantly, we all saw Kasamacchi return to his usual stiff self.

“Are you guys ready to run?” Kasamacchi asked as I turned around and glared at the guy that made the joke.

I'll find that other first year...


	38. The Garden Part Two- Furuhashi Kojiro

*(Reader)'s POV*

 

I walked into class a few days later my bag hugged closely to my body as I weaved through the sea of students at Kirisaki Daiichi. My eyes locked on the object that was on my desk, it was something familiar. I placed my bag down on my chair at my desk to redirect my attention to the item on the desk. It was a pink rose. I picked up the fragile flower and sniffed it before looking around the room, trying to find out who was leaving the flower for me. No one seemed out of place. I shrugged and sat down at my desk, ready for the day to be over already.

Later that day, I was in the garden again, trying to ease my aching head. I leaned back against the magnolia tree and closed my eyes. My health was terrible today, and it only got worse with the oncoming rounds of the teacher yelling and students making a mess around me.

“You look terrible.”

“You’re observant like always, Kojiro.” I painfully opened my eyes and looked at the said boy.

“Would you like something to drink to help ease the pain? I can get you something from the store.”

I shook my head and placed a hand over my mouth, urging my nausea to go away.

“You have basketball practice soon. I’m sure Makoto would be upset if you show up late.” Kojiro tsked as he placed a hand on my head.

“Makoto already knows that you’re a priority to me. Since you’re my priority, you are also the priority of the basketball team as well. Let me take you to the gym so they can watch you while I get something for you.”

Without my refusal or struggling, Kojiro picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He shifted me and then walked over to the gym before plopping me on the bleachers and leaving to get me some medicine.

~~~

For the past month, I was receiving flowers of all kinds from my secret admirer. I never knew who they were, but I could figure that they took to me because of the flowers they gave me. The pink rose symbolized admiration, orchids meant delicate beauty, yellow chrysanthemums meant secret admirer, lilac meant first love, and a red tulip was a declaration of love. I was pretty sure whoever this was, knew me more than anyone did, but I still couldn’t figure out who it was.

I picked up the single red tulip and walked into the garden again, wanting to think about all the possible people it could be. Ever since I had left my ex, I’ve had many students, both male and female; approach me, hoping that I could accept their feelings. Anyone who knew me knew that I liked flowers so it wasn’t so cut and paste clear. I sighed and sniffed the sweet smelling flower again.

“You’re out here again? Don’t you have anywhere else to go?” It was Kojiro. I smiled and looked up at the handsome man.

“No… I don’t mean to bother you, Kojiro. I just need some time to think.”

“Think about what?” I held up the flower and watched as his blank, black eyes landed on the flower.

“It seems like someone is confessing to me. The only problem is, I don’t know who it is.” He walked over and sat next to me, taking the flower out of my hand.

“Red tulip. You have someone declaring their love for you, (f/n).” My eyes widened as the words rolled off his tongue so easily.

“Kojiro, is it you?” I asked softly.

It grew quiet between us as I looked over at him. He refused to look at me, but I saw his hands clench slightly.

“Would you say yes if it was me?” he asked. His hands clenched even tighter, his right one about to break the stem of the red tulip. I reached over and placed my hand on his, he instantly relaxed.

“I think I would, Kojiro. You seem like the kind of guy that would do something like this.”

“How do you know it’s me?”

“You never would have almost crushed the flower unless you thought that I didn’t think it was you.”

It grew quiet between us. I moved closer to Kojiro, my hand grabbing his softly. He didn’t say anything, but it was established. He was the one giving me the flowers and declaring his love to me. We didn’t need to say any words to each other, but it was well known. The feelings were mutual.


	39. You Part Three- Haizaki Shogo

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I was curled up on my bed, reading my favorite book but my mind continued to wander back to Shogo. What was that idiot thinking? Was he really going to take on Takashi all by himself, knowing that Takashi was stronger than he was? I sighed as I turned the page. Why was I worrying about that idiot?

“(f/n)-chan, can you come down here, please?” my mom yelled.

I made my way down the stairs, wondering why my mom had called for me. As I approached the front room, I saw my mom, dad and Shogo sitting on the couch. What the…

“Why are you here?” I asked coldly.

“(f/n)-chan, you should be a lot nicer!” my mom scolded. I looked at the older woman and sighed before looking back at Shogo.

It was then that I realized that he was covered in cuts and bruises, blood all over him.

“What happened, Shogo?” I asked as I sat on the edge of the couch.

“I beat the shit out of him, that’s what happened.” I groaned internally. He was still arrogant like always.

My parents got up and left the room, leaving me with Shogo and the talk that we desperately needed to have. I stood to get the first aid kit from my bathroom and rushed back to the couch.

“Why did you do that, Shogo?” I asked as I applied first aid to his wounds, not gently at all.

“Fuck, (f/n), that hurts!” Shogo yelled.

“It better fucking hurt!” I yelled back, my hand trembling in anger.

Shogo looked at me, confusion written all over his face. I was so mad, so upset that this idiot would put me on this emotional rollercoaster. Even when I left him, he was constantly dragging me back into his life, bringing me into his drama. Shogo needed me like a fish needed water. He would never survive without me.

“What the fuck is your problem, (f/n)?”

“I can’t believe how fucking stupid you are, Shogo! If I had known that you were going to be this complicated, I never would have dated you in the first place!” I stared back at the hot-head.

“You’re talking out of your ass, (f/n). You need me.” I shook my head.

“No, Shogo, no I don’t. If anything you need me! I’ve seen you cheat on me, I’ve seen you hurt people, I’ve seen you fight for me whether we’re together or not! You can’t even let me go when I give up on you. If anything you need me! Honestly, I wish you didn’t… You cause so many problems in my life, Shogo. Why can’t you just let me go?” I asked softly, finally losing my edge.

Shogo looked away from me and wiping away the blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth with his shirt. I had cleaned everything except for his face. I was too angry to even look at him.

“I’m not going to let you go. You’re mine.” I shook my head and jumped from the couch.

“I’m not yours, Shogo. The sooner you realize that, the sooner I can stop hurting.”

Shogo was getting upset again, this time with me. If anything, this wasn’t going to end well.

“What do I have to do to get you back?” he asked, his voice even and calm, maybe a little desperate.

“There’s nothing you can do. I’ve been with you since our second year at Teiko. You threw away the three years when you first cheated on me. Now, please leave.”

Shogo stood up and left my house, without a complaint.

~~~

I sat at my desk, ignoring the stares I was getting from Shogo. No girls were surrounding him and the ones that approached him were quickly shot down. When the bell rang, I stood to make my way out of the class, only to be stopped by Shogo.

“What do you want?” I asked, not looking at him.

“You.”

His lips forcefully met mine in a kiss. Man, it felt weird to be kissed. The last time Shogo and I had kissed was maybe six months ago? His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him before pulling away and resting his head on my shoulder. His heart was on his sleeve for once.

“I want you, (f/n). I got rid of everyone. I’m not going to fuck up and lose you again. If I need anything, (f/n), it’s you.”


End file.
